Mystery
by r3dlite
Summary: Untuk mencari tahu kejadian yang sebenarnya, seseorang harus dapat bertahan dan mempertaruhkan nyawanya. /SJ Fanfict/ [REMAKE]
1. Chapter 1

**Author : RED**

 **Cast :** Kibum, Siwon, Kyuhyuh, Yesung, Donghae, Eunhyuk.

 **Genre :** school life, suspense, mystery & etc.

 **Disclairiming :** Fanfict ini ASLI milik RED karna sudah teruji di IPB DAN ITB(?), kecuali Tokoh utamanya yang milik Tuhan YME **.**

 **Summary :** Untuk mencari tahu kejadian yang sebenarnya, seseorang harus dapat bertahan dan mempertaruhkan nyawanya.

 **Rate :** T 15+

 **Warning :** Terkadang alurnya kecepatan / kelambatan ?, Typo(ss), bahasanya berantakan, Absurd, etc.

 **©copyright 2015**

MYSTERY

Ch.1

"Awal yang Membingungkan .."

Kamis, 18 Juny 2015

11 : 36 AM

Teng Teng Teng ~

Suara lonceng istirahat kedua berbunyi, membuat murid kelas 10-2 bersorak-sorai karena jam pelajaran biologi yang menurut mereka sangat membosankan itu sudah selasai.

"Oke.. sebelum kalian istirahat aku akan memberitahukan sedikit tentang study tour tahunan yang akan diadakan disekolah kita. Berbeda dari tahun tahun kemarin, study tour hanya dilaksanakan selama 5 hari tapi untuk tahun ini akan dilaksanakan selama 7 hari, kita juga tidak mengunjungi dua tempat saja melainkan 3 tempat sekaligus. Study tour tahun ini hanya tersedia untuk 40 orang anak saja loh. Nah.. Karna aku adalah salah satu dari panitia penyelenggara jadi aku akan membagikan formulir ini kepada kalian. Ingat! Ini tidak diwajibkan tapi aku harap beberapa dari kalian bisa ikut study tour ini. Emm.. Apa ada yang ingin ditanyakan ?" Tanyanya sambil membagikan lembaran formulir itu kepada murid muridnya.

"Hankyung seonsangnim, kalau aku tidak ingin ikut bagaimana ?"

"Itu terserah kamu, Ryewook ssi."

"Seonsangnim, tahun ini study tournya di Namyangju, Busan dan.. Jeju ?"

"Ya, Leeteuk ssi."

"Seonsangnim, formulir ini dikumpulnya kapan dan dengan siapa ?"

"Pertanyaan yang bagus Shindong ssi, Dengar semuanya.. Terakhir pengumpulan formulir hari jum'at serta wajib ditanda tangani oleh orang tua kalian dan dikumpulkan kepada ketua kelas, Kim Kibum. Arrachi ?" Ujar gurunya setelah selesai membagikan formulir itu ke seluruh muridnya.

"Ne !" Ujar muridnya bersamaan, setelah itu dia pergi keluar kelas. Dan seketika kelas pun mulai heboh membicarakan acara study tour tahunan yang akan diadakan di sekolahnya besok lusa.

Paran High School mengadakan study tour setiap tahunnya, sudah diadakan sejak tahun 2010 lalu, dan selalu berjalan dengan lancar tapi 2 tahun yang lalu tidak sesuai dengan apa yang diharapkan.

Waktu itu, study tour diadakan di pulau Jeju mengalami kecelakaan. 1 orang siswa laki laki dinyatakan hilang saat keluar dari penginapannya yang tak jauh dari hutan, saat tengah malam. Teman sekamarnya baru mengatakan kesalah satu guru pada pagi harinya, kalau temannya itu tidak kunjung kembali.

Seluruh siswa siswi yang mengikuti study tour dan termasuk gurunya mencoba mencari anak itu tanpa bantuan polisi. Akhirnya mereka menemukan anak itu saat siang harinya disekitar pinggiran sungai dengan usus yang tercerai berai.

Mereka semua tau kalau kematiannya itu karena dibunuh dan pembunuh anak itu tidak pernah diketahui apalagi ditemukan sampai sekarang.

Pihak sekolah sengaja merahasiakan kejadian tersebut kepada keluarga anak itu, mereka mengatakan kalau anak mereka murni meninggal karena diserang anjing liar. Sekolah mengancam muridnya untuk tidak membuka mulut tentang kejadian sebenarnya kepada orang lain, jika ketahuan membocorkan kebenarannya, maka hukumannya sama seperti siswa yang meninggal itu.

Sejak saat itu sekolah meniadakan study tour selama 2 tahun dan baru mengadakannya lagi tahun ini.

Kelas menjadi sepi, karena muridnya sedang pergi kekantin untuk makan siang. Hanya tersisa 5 orang anak yang masih berada dikelas. Jika diperhatikan seorang laki laki lebih memilih menyendiri dibandingkan bergabung bersama keempat laki laki lain yang sedang asik mengobrol bersama.

"Hey.. Sekolahan kita akan mengadakan study tour. Apa kalian ikut ?" Tanya laki-laki itu sambil tersenyum menampakkan deretan gigi putihnya pada ketiga temannya.

"Tentu saja aku ikut! Kyuhyun.. Aku, Yesung hyung juga Donghae, pasti akan ikut. Kami tidak mungkin melewatkan study tour pertama kami disekolah ini.. Benarkan Yesung hyung ?"

"Benar, Eunhyuk ah! Bagaimana Kyuhyun ah, kau ikut jugakan ?" Tanya laki-laki itu, Yesung.

"Emmm... Aku agak ragu untuk ikut study tour itu.." Ucapnya sambil menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal dan menatap ketiga temannya satu persatu.

"Memangnya kenapa hah, apa kamu dilarang ikut dengan orang tuamu Cho Kyuhyun ? Hahaha.. seperti yeoja aja kamu hahaha" Dia tertawa terbahak bahak bersama Eunhyuk dan Yesung.

"Bu-bukan ! Bukan seperti itu... Aku hanya-" Kyuhyun tidak melanjutkan kata-katanya saat laki-laki berkacamata itu masuk kedalam kelasnya dan berdiri didepan papan tulis.

"Yah, kenapa kamu tidak melanjutkan kata-katamu saat ketua kelas masuk ? Dan kamu.. sepertinya terpesona dengan dia. Ck, apa jangan-jangan kamu menyukainya?! " Kata Eunhyuk yang asal-asalan, membuat Yesung menjitak kepalanya.

Pletakk

"Appo !"

"Yah Lee Eunhyuk, kalau punya mulut itu dijaga. Tidak mungkin sahabat kita ini seorang gay." Yesung membela Kyuhyun.

"Selalu saja wajahnya datar, dingin dan pendiam. Aku heran, kenapa wali kelas kita si Heechul itu memilihnya menjadi ketua kelas. Padahal yang lebih pantas menjadi ketua kelas itukan, Kangin atau Leeteuk" Celetuk Donghae panjang lebar membuat si ketua kelas yang sedang membersihkan papan tulis berhenti sebentar, lalu dia melanjutkan kegiatannya lagi.

"Donghae! Mulutmu sama saja dengan Eunhyuk, selalu berkata yang sembarangan. Mungkin saja Heechul seonsangnim memilihnya itu karena-"

"Sebegitu jeleknya kah aku ?" Mata mereka berempat tertuju kepada laki laki yang ada dihadapan mereka, Kim Kibum. Laki laki berperawakan tinggi yang duduk paling belakang pojok kiri menoleh sekilas ketempat mereka lalu keluar di ikuti oleh Kibum dibelakangnya. Sebelum pergi Kibum memberikan tatapan super dinginnya kepada Donghae.

"Yang bilang dia jelek siapa.." Gumam Eunhyuk sambil membaiki posisinya berhadapan dengan Yesung.

"Ck, benar benar dingin.. Apa yang kamu bilang tadi itu memang benar, kamu itu jelek.. Sangat jelek." Ucap Donghae setelah Kibum dan orang itu benar benar hilang dari pandangannya.

"Kenapa kamu baru bilang itu sekarang Lee Donghae ? Kenapa tidak kamu katakan langsung di hadapannya tadi. Apa kamu tahu kalau kamu seperti itu berarti kamu cuma berani dari belakang. Ck, pe-nge-cut." Kata kata tajam dari Kyuhyun membuat orang yang duduk menghadapnya tertohok.

"Sudahlah. Tidak usah dibahas lagi.. Ayo kita kekantin, sebentar lagi jam pelajaran Shindong Seonsangnim akan dimulai." Yesung menengahi dan beranjak dari tempat duduknya.

"I'm coming kantin!" Ucap Donghae, Eunhyuk, dan Kyuhyun bersamaan.

10 menit yang lalu jam sekolah t'lah usai. Kyuhyun bersama ketiga temannya masih berada didalam kelas bersama kedua orang laki laki itu, mereka saling menatap satu sama lain. Setelah beberapa menit berlalu mereka masih terdiam, sampai salah satu dari mereka mengeluarkan suaranya.

"Kalian yakin ingin ikut study tour itu apalagi salah satu list tournya adalah **Jeju**.. ?" Tak biasanya laki laki berperawakan tinggi itu mau menegur mereka duluan. Yang mereka tau, laki laki itu hanya akan berbicara dengan ketua kelas, kalaupun dia harus berbicara selain dengan ketua kelas, pasti dan selalu orang lain duluan yang akan memulai pembicaraan itu.

"A-apa ?" Donghae terkejut dengan sikap laki laki itu yang tak biasa, menurutnya.

"Kalian yakin ingin ikut 'kesana' ?" Katanya to the point, jika dilihat dari raut wajahnya laki laki itu tampak tidak suka kalau harus mengulang ucapannya 2 kali.

'Uwooohhh.. Dia mengulang perkataannya ?! benar benar tidak dapat dipercaya !' Batin Donghae,

'Ini tidak mungkin! Seorang Choi Siwon mau menegur seseorang yang 'tidak dikenalnya' ? Ck, apa ini mimpi ?' Eunhyuk,

'Sulit dipercaya. Seperti mimpi tapi ini nyata.. Hmm, Siwon benar benar orang yang sulit ditebak.' Yesung,

'Sejak kapan dia bisa berinteraksi dengan orang lain ? Setahuku dia cuma bisa memakai bahasa kalbu(?)... dan lagi, tumben sekali dia mau repot repot mengurusi urusan kami' Dan Kyuhyun.

"Kenapa kalian berempat diam saja ?" Tanya laki laki satunya membuat mereka ber 4 salah tingkah.

"Ti-tidak.. Ah, kira kira ada apakah gerangan seorang Choi Siwon menanyakan tentang itu kepada kami ?" Ujar Eunhyuk berusaha mencairkan suasana.

"Kamu tak perlu tahu, jadi jawab saja pertanyaanku, Lee Hyukjae." Dingin, itu yang dipikirkan mereka ber 4 dan suasananya pun menjadi canggung.

"Begini.. Aku sarankan kalian untuk tidak ikut study tour itu." Ucap laki laki itu.

"Yah Kim Kibum, kenapa kamu begitu ? Kalau kami ikut tidak ada masalahnya kan denganmu" Tanya Donghae sambil mengkerutkan dahinya.

'Kamu tidak tahu apa apa, Donghae ssi' Batin Kibum.

"Iya. Apa kamu keberatan jika kami berempat ikut Kibum ssi ?" Eunhyuk menimpali.

"Aku peringatkan kepada kalian berempat untuk **tidak mengikuti** study tour itu" Setelah berkata seperti itu, Siwon dan Kibum pergi meninggalkan mereka ber 4.

"Bisa bisanya Siwon berbicara seperti itu. Apa dia ingin menjadi preman ?! Ck, tidak sopan." Ucap Yesung sedikit kesal lalu mengambil tasnya dan melenggang pergi.

"Y-yak! Hyung tunggu!" Donghae mengejar Yesung, diikuti Eunhyuk dibelakangnya.

Dan kini tersisa Kyuhyun yang sedari tadi diam dan sendirian dikelas itu, walaupun sudah menunjukkan pukul 3 lewat, tapi dia tetap betah untuk duduk dibangkunya sambil memikirkan sesuatu hal.

"Dari Siwon dan Kibum yang tiba tiba menegur kami...

Sampai..

 _Aku peringatkan kepada kalian berempat untuk_ _ **tidak mengikuti**_ _study tour itu_

Ah itu.. Siwon memperingatkan kami .. untuk tidak ikut study tour tersebut.. Kenapa mereka berdua harus repot repot seperti itu kepada kami ? Memangnya ada apa kalau kami ikut ?" Kyuhyun bergumam pelan sambil mengepalkan tangannya gelisah.

"Jika aku ingin menemukan jawaban untuk beberapa pertanyaanku.. Maka caranya, aku harus mencari tahu sendiri." Setelah itu Kyuhyun berdiri dari tempat duduknya

TAP TAP TAP~!

Suara deru kaki seseorang yang sedang berlari dari kejauhan terdengar oleh Kyuhyun.

Jika di ingat ingat sejak setengah jam yang lalu sekolah sudah sepi. Semua murid pasti sudah meninggalkan sekolah, kalaupun ada yang belum meninggalkan sekolah sampai sekarang yaitu aku. Jadi yang lari di luar itu siapa ? Pikir Kyuhyun horror.

Drrt~~ Drrttt~~

Smartphone milik Kyuhyun bergetar disaku celananya, **Yesung**. setelah melihat nama yang menelponnya, ia bergegas mengangkat telponnya.

"Yoboseyo!" Kyuhyun mengangkat telponnya sedikit panik, karena deru kaki itu semakin lama semakin mendekat.

"Kyuhyun-ah, kamu masih di sekolah ?" Tanya Yesung dari seberang.

"Iya, aku masih disini! Tunggu. Yak! Kenapa kalian meninggalkanku ?!" Kyuhyun baru sadar kalau dia sudah ditinggalkan ke 3 teman dekatnya.

"Aku tidak mau tahu! Kau harus menjemputku SEKARANG!" Ucap Kyuhyun sakrastik, sambil matanya fokus melihat keluar untuk melihat siapa yang berlari di lorong sepi itu.

'Ck, sialan! Orang itu semakin mendekat.. I-iya kalau orang.. Kalau sampai- ANDWAE! Jangan berpikiran seperti itu, Cho Kyuhyun! Kamu harus berpikiran normal. Mana mungkin ada hantu di sore hari. Okay Kyuhyun calm and stay cool.' Ucapnya dalam hati.

"Tidak." Jawaban singkat dari Yesung membuatnya meradang.

"Kamu seharusnya bertanggung jawab karena sudah meninggalkanku sendirian disini! Dasar kepala besar!"

"Terserahmu sajalah Kyuhyun ah, tapi sebaiknya kamu segera pulang.. Hoammmss.. Pasti ahjumma sedang mencarimu."

"Ya aku tahu! Dan dengarkan ini baik baik kepala besar! Dia eomma ku bukan ahjumma mu!"

"Tapi aku sudah menganggapnya sebagai ahjumma ku sendiri Kyuhyun ah.. Sudah dulu ya, aku ngantuk.. Kyuhyun ah ingat pesan hyung, cepat pulang dan istirahat. Anyeong."

"YAK MEMANGNYA KAU HYUNGKU-

Pip pip pip~~

"Aishh! Benar benar-" Kyuhyun terdiam dan meneguk salivanya, tadi ada suara langkah kaki orang berlari, dan sekarang ? Hening.. perlahan tapi pasti dia menegakkan kepalannya untuk melihat kedepan pintu

Dan...

"Huuft... Tidak ada siapa siapa. Ah sebaiknya aku harus cepat pulang... makin lama aku disini, makin seram aja ini sekolahan" Kyuhyun bergegas pergi meninggalkan kelasnya, tanpa ia sadari seseorang sedang menatapnya diujung lorong sekolah.

"Carilah informasi sebanyak yang kamu mau, Cho Kyuhyun." Ia tersenyum penuh arti, menatap punggung Kyuhyun yang semakin lama semakin menjauh.

"Hehehe, kalau pun kamu bisa mengetahuinya, kamu takkan bisa memberitahukannya ke teman temanmu, karna saat itu terjadi.. aku akan langsung 'menghukummu'" Lagi lagi ia hanya tersenyum setelah itu dia pergi entah kemana.

-TBC or Delete-


	2. Chapter 2

**Author : RED**

 **Cast :** Kibum, Siwon, Kyuhyun, Yesung, Donghae, Eunhyuk.

 **Genre :** school life, suspense, mystery & etc.

 **Disclairiming :** Fanfict ini ASLI milik RED karna sudah teruji di IPB DAN ITB(?), kecuali Tokoh utamanya yang milik Tuhan YME **.**

 **Summary :** Untuk mencari tahu kejadian yang sebenarnya, seseorang harus dapat bertahan dan mempertaruhkan nyawanya.

 **Rate :** T 15+

 **Warning :** Terkadang alurnya kecepatan / kelambatan ?, Typo(ss), bahasanya yang berantakan, Absurd, etc.

 **©copyright 2015**

ch. sebelumnya

" _Aishh! Benar benar-" Kyuhyun terdiam dan meneguk salivanya, tadi ada suara langkah kaki orang berlari, dan sekarang ? Hening.. perlahan tapi pasti dia menegakkan kepalannya untuk melihat kedepan pintu_

 _Dan..._

" _Huuft... Tidak ada siapa siapa. Ah sebaiknya aku harus segera pulang... makin lama aku disini, makin seram aja ini sekolahan" Kyuhyun bergegas pergi meninggalkan kelasnya, tanpa ia sadari seseorang sedang menatapnya diujung lorong sekolah._

" _Carilah informasi sebanyak yang kamu mau, Cho Kyuhyun." Ia tersenyum penuh arti, menatap punggung Kyuhyun yang semakin lama semakin menjauh._

" _Hehehe, kalaupun kau bisa mengetahuinya, kamu takkan bisa memberitahukan kebenarannya ke teman temanmu, karna saat itu terjadi.. aku akan langsung 'menghukummu'" Lagi lagi ia hanya tersenyum setelah itu dia pergi entah kemana._

Ch. 2

"Kyuhyun & Rasa Penasarannya"

Jum'at, 19 Juny 2015

09 : 30 AM

Istirahat pertama sudah berkumandang sejak beberapa menit yang lalu, kantin sekolah Paran High School tidak terlalu luas itu kini dipenuhi oleh para siswa dan siswi yang berdesak desakkan masuk kekantin, tak perduli panas dan penggapnya kantin yang penting perut harus kenyang.

"Aish jinjja! Mau masuk aja susah sekali" Ujar seorang laki laki yang tampak kesulitan saat memasuki area kantin yang hampir penuh.

"Jangan mengeluh Donghae ah. Fighting!" Ucap temannya yang berada disampingnya memberikan semangat walaupun ia juga tengah kesulitan, Eunhyuk.

Beberapa menit kemudian mereka telah bisa menembus kerumunan siswa dan berjalan menuju tempat kedua orang yang telah menunggu mereka dengan senyuman lebar.

"Anyeonghasimnikka ?" Ujar kedua orang itu bersamaan membuat kedua orang yang lain menjadi kesal.

"Aigoo.. Kalian terlambat 10 menit. Sudah kubilangkan, kalian harus ada disini dalam 5 menit." Celetuk laki laki yang rambutnya berwarna blonde itu tak berperasaan.

"Yah! Apa kalian tau, kalau aku dan Eunhyuk rela mempertaruhkan nyawa kami untuk sampai kesini ?!" Donghae duduk kebangkunya dengan kesal sambil mengusap keringatnya memakai tisu yang sudah tersedia dimeja itu.

"Ck, seharusnya kalian berdua bisa mengerti kami ! Benar benar kejam! Tak punya perasaan !" Kata Eunhyuk yang duduk disamping Donghae, frustasi pada kedua orang yang berada didepannya.

"Aigo aigooo.. Jangan terlalu mendramatisir seperti itu.. Hahaha" Ucap laki laki lain sambil tertawa.

"Terserah! Sekarang jelaskan padaku, bagaimana bisa Kim Jongwoon dan Cho Kyuhyun sampai kesini tanpa melewati kerumunan manusia itu, dan lagi kenapa kalian tidak masuk kekelas saat jam pertama dimulai ?!"

"Yoo calm down Donghae ah, oke aku akan menjelaskannya secara ringkas ke kalian berdua. Ekhem.. Tadi pagi aku terlambat bersama Yesung karena macet dan dihukum dilapangan lalu kenapa kami tidak langsung masuk kekelas setelah selesai dihukum ? Itu karena kami lagi malas belajar"

"Trus kenapa kalian-

"Diam dulu Eunhyuk ah.. Ada yang mau Kyuhyun bicarakan.. Penting. Katanya.."

"Tidak terlalu penting juga.. Hmm begini apa kalian ingat kalau kemarin Siwon dan Kibum memperingatkan kita untuk tidak mengikuti study tour itu ? Bukankah itu sangat aneh dan terdengar seperti mengancam.."

"Hmm memang aneh.. Kalau begitu kenapa tidak langsung tanyakan saja pada mereka ?"

"Jangan Hyuk, nanti pasti mereka akan menghindar, mengelak, atau tidak menjawabnya sama sekali .."

"Donghae ada benarnya juga.. Lebih baik mencari tahunya sendiri daripada menanyakannya langsung tapi ujung ujungnya mereka tidak menjawab sama sekali, kan buang buang tenaga.. Rugi"

"Hmmm begitu ya.." Ucap Kyuhyun pelan lalu ia tenggelam dalam pikirannya sendiri, dan mengabaikan ketiga temannya. Sedangkan yang diabaikan hanya mengelus dada, sabar.

#Dikelas 10-2

"Apa kamu akan tetap ikut kesana ?" Laki laki itu sedang berbicara didalam kelas yang sepi bersama seorang laki laki yang duduk disampingnya.

"Pokoknya aku harus ikut! Aku akan mencari tahu siapa yang membunuh hyungku 2 tahun yang lalu 'disana'.."

Tuk ~

"Appo.." Orang itu memukul kepalanya dengan pulpen.

"Kibum ah.. biar aku saja yang kesana dan mencari tahu-

"Shireo! Pokoknya aku ikut!" Ujar Kibum memotong kata kata Siwon, setelah itu ia memasang wajah masam.

"Jangan keras kepala"

"Sekali ikut, tetap ikut, pokoknya ikut"

"Hahh, baiklah.. Terserahmu saja" Ujar Siwon setengah hati, dia bisa apa kalau Kibum sudah begitu.

Teng~ Teng~

Tak lama kelas 10-2 menjadi ramai karna jam istirahat sudah selesai.

"Keluarkan buku kalian!" Semua mata langsung tertuju pada 4 manusia yang berada dipintu.

"Yah dasar kau Evil ! Aku pikir Heenim yang datang"

"Sudahlah Kangin ah, maklumi saja kelakuannya Kyu.."

"Dasar kepala besar.. Bela aja trus si Evil itu" Desis Kangin dan menatap nyalang ke orang itu. Sedangkan yang ditatap tidak tahu tahu -_-"

Kibum duduk sambil menundukkan kepalanya sedikit, memikirkan apa yang harus dipersiapkannya saat hari 'itu' tiba, tapi kelas benar-benar ribut membuatnya tidak bisa berpikir. Berniat untuk pergi tapi dicegat.

"Mau kemana Kibum ssi ?"

DEGH

Sontak kelas menjadi hening saat guru laki laki itu masuk, ya siapa lagi kalau bukan Heechul seonsangnim yang sering mereka sebut Heenim.

"Yak! Cho Kyuhyun, Kim Jongwoon, Lee Donghae, dan Lee Hyukjae cepat sana duduk!"

"NE!" Ucap mereka serempak, dan lari terbirit birit menuju bangkunya masing masing.

"Ekhem.. kamu belum menjawabku Kibum ssi"

"Seonsangnim, sepertinya aku demam.. Aku harus ke UKS sekarang."

"Oh baiklah-

"Seonsangnim! Biar aku yang menemani Kibum. Kasihan kan kalau dia sendirian di UKS."

"E-eh kok tiba tiba kamu... Ah sudahlah, jika kamu maunya begitu silahkan saja"

Heechul tidak menyangka kalau murid nya yang terkenal akan pendiamnya itu mau menemani ketua kelas di UKS. Sudah seharusnya kan orang perduli dengan sekitar kita, pikirnya.

Tak lama kemudian Kyuhyun tiba tiba saja berlari keluar kelas, "Ijin ke toilet dulu yaa~!"

"Yak, Cho Kyuhyun! Aish, dasar bocah itu!" Murka Heechul, membuat murid muridnya bergidik ngeri.

Kibum dan Siwon masih dalam perjalanan ke UKS sambil bercerita dan diselingi dengan gurauan, disisi lain ada seorang laki laki yang nampaknya sedang menguping mereka.

"Aku benar benar merindukan hyungku..."

"Aku juga merindukan Jaebum. Hahh.. Kita pasti akan menemukan 'bajingan'itu. Tenang saja.."

'Mwo ? Kibum mempunyai Hyung ? dan .. 'bajingan'. Siapa sebenarnya yang mereka maksud ?' Batin Kyuhyun sambil terus mengikuti mereka, dan tetap menjaga jaraknya dengan Kibum juga Siwon.

"Ck, jika aku bertemu dengan 'bajingan' itu.. Hmm, aku pasti akan melakukan hal yang sama seperti apa yang dilakukannya pada hyungku."

"Kamu yakin?"

"Tentu saja!"

"Hehehe oke oke.. Apa aku harus membawa pop corn untuk menonton adegan keren itu ?"

"Aku pikir begitu, kapan lagi kamu melihatnya secara live. Hehe."

"Mwo?! Adegan keren ?" Kaget ? tentu saja.. Itu yang sekarang dialami oleh Kyuhyun, "Apa yang sebenarnya mereka maksud .. Hmm, memangnya apa yang di lakukan 'Bajingan' itu pada hyungnya ? Dan juga 'adegan keren' .. Aishh aku tidak mengerti-. Oh, iya, kok mereka berdua terlihat sangat dekat ? Setahuku,dikelas mereka terlihat tidak mengenal satu sama lain. Aneh."

"Oke sebelum aku mencari tahu tentang kenapa kalian mengancam kami berempat kemarin, lebih baik aku mencari tahu asal usul kalian dulu, Kim Kibum dan Choi Siwon" Ucap Kyuhyun yang ekspresinya sulit untuk diartikan, setelah itu ia kembali menuju kelas dengan wajah seperti biasa seolah olah apa yang dilihat dan didengarnya tidak pernah terjadi.

Kyuhyun berada dalam kelas, saat itu Heechul seonsangnim sudah tidak ada dikelas karna ia ada urusan dengan kepala sekolah dan Hankyung seonsangnim pun masuk kedalam kelas untuk menggantikan nya sebentar.

Hankyung hanya terkekeh pelan melihat muridnya kebingungan "Kalian semua pasti sedang bingung kenapa aku tiba tiba masuk.. Hmm, aku kesini hanya untuk menagih yang kemarin dan menggantikan Heenim sebentar karena dia ada urusan."

"Formulir.. Aku ingin mengambil formulir" Ujar Hankyung, seketika muridnya ber-oh ria.

"Apa itu suatu kode untuk Kibum ? " Celetuk salah satu muridnya, Zhoumi. Sambil melirik bangku kosong tempat duduknya Kibum.

"Yah seonsangnim.. Sepertinya orang yang anda cari sedang tidak dikelas.." Ujarnya lagi.

"Dimana dia ?"

"UKS"

"Oh .. Apa kau tahu dia menyimpan formulir itu dimana ?"

"Tentu saja... Aku tidak tahu"

"Aku menemukannya!" Semua mata tertuju kepada perempuan itu. Ya dia adalah Lee Sungmin, perempuan cantik yang duduk disamping tepatnya berseberangan dengan Kibum.

"Ini.. Formulirnya ada dilaci" Katanya sambil memberikan formulir itu.

"Hanya ada 7 ?"

"Ne.. Memang hanya ada segitu"

"..."

"..."

"Apa ?"

"Anu.. Seonsangnim-

"Kau bisa kembali ketempatmu." Sungmin hanya cemberut saat Hankyung memotong ucapannya, bukannya mendapat pujian atau terima kasih atas penemuan(?)nya melainkan pengusiran secara halus, dan lagi Hankyung lebih memilih melihat lembaran kertas itu ketimbang dirinya. 'Kecewa' itulah yang dirasakan Sungmin.

"Jadi yang ikut Cho Kyuhyun, Kim Kibum, Choi Siwon, Kim Jongwoon, Lee Hyukjae, Lee Donghae dan Park Jungsoo." Ia membacakan nama ke tujuh muridnya yang akan mengikuti study tour tersebut.

"Lumayan banyak ketimbang dikelas kelas lain yang menyumbangkan tiga atau dua orang.. Tapi disini tujuh orang. Hmm sangat bagus... Kalau begitu aku permisi dulu, selamat siang. Oh iya kalian belajar sendiri ya, Heenim tidak bisa kembali sampai jamnya istirahat karna dia sedang sibuk.. Selamat siang lagi.." Saat Hankyung pergi murid 10-2 berhamburan keluar, ada yang memilih bertahan dikelas untuk sekedar mengobrol atau tidur siang.

"Kyu.. Kamu tidak ikut kekantin ?"

"Ani.. Kalian saja"

"Ayo kita makan siang.."

"Haahhh.. Aku lapar.. Kajja, kita kekantin." Eunhyuk menyeret keduanya ke kantin meninggalkan Kyuhyun.

Ia membuka gorden berwarna kuning yang jarang disentuhnya, perlahan ia menggeser jendela itu. Desir angin menerpa wajah tampannya, pertama yang dilihatnya adalah lapangan yang luas dan langit yang berwarna abu abu gelap menandakan bahwa sebentar lagi akan hujan.

Trashh~

Beberapa menit telah berlalu, tapi Kyuhyun masih betah pada posisinya. Memandangi lapangan yang basah, dan hujan yang sedikit demi sedikit mulai berhenti. Dan akhirnya wangi yang di tunggunya sejak tadi itu mulai menyapa indra penciumannya, _**petrichor**_.Wangi itu membuat badanya rileks.

'Hahh.. Hari ini ada hal yang mengejutkan bagiku.. Aku menemukan fakta bahwa Kibum mempunyai hyung dan mempunyai teman dekat' Ucap Kyuhyun dalam hati, lalu ia memejamkan matanya menikmati desir angin yang menerpa wajahnya lagi.

'Entah kenapa.. Aku mulai tertarik tentang mereka, terutama Kibum... Menurutku dia sosok yang paling misterus.. Aku benar benar penasaran dengannya' Tanpa sadar, ia menyunggingkan bibirnya tipis.

-TBC-

Hai.. chapter 2 is up. maaf, kalau masih ada yang kurang atau apa.. semoga kalian suka dan mau meriview.

oh, ya sekedar info.. protagonisnya cuma 1 aja loh, bukan 2. #maybe.

hmm, udah segitu aja dari aku, terimakasih sudah mau ngebaca, ngasih komentar, favorite dan follow cerita absurd ini hehehe, terimakasih!

see you


	3. Chapter 3

**Author : RED**

 **Cast :** Kibum, Siwon, Kyuhyun, Yesung, Donghae, Eunhyuk, Hankyung, Heechul, etc.

 **Genre :** school life, suspense, mystery & etc.

 **Disclairiming :** Fanfict ini ASLI milik RED karna sudah teruji di ITB DAN IPB(?), kecuali Tokoh utamanya yang milik orang tua masing-masing, agensinya, & Tuhan YME **.**

 **Summary :** Untuk mencari tahu kejadian yang sebenarnya, seseorang harus dapat bertahan dan mempertaruhkan nyawanya.

 **Rate :** T

 **Warning :** Terkadang alurnya kecepatan / kelambatan ?, Typo(ss), bahasanya yang berantakan, Absurd, etc.

 **©copyright 2015**

ch. sebelumnya

 _Beberapa menit telah berlalu, tapi Kyuhyun masih betah pada posisinya. Memandangi lapangan yang basah, dan hujan yang sedikit demi sedikit mulai berhenti. Dan akhirnya wangi yang di tunggunya sejak tadi itu mulai menyapa indra penciumannya,_ _ **petrichor**_ _. Wangi itu membuat badanya rileks._

' _Hahh.. Hari ini ada hal yang mengejutkan bagiku.. Aku menemukan fakta bahwa Kibum mempunyai hyung dan mempunyai teman dekat' Ucap Kyuhyun dalam hati, lalu ia memejamkan matanya menikmati desir angin yang menerpa wajahnya lagi._

' _Entah kenapa.. Aku mulai tertarik tentang mereka, terutama Kibum... Menurutku dia sosok yang paling misterus.. Aku benar benar penasaran dengannya' Tanpa sadar, ia menyunggingkan bibirnya tipis._

Ch.3

"Hasil yang Sepadan"

11:21 PM

#Koridor Sekolah

Kyuhyun berjalan di koridor sekolah yang tidak terlalu ramai, dia hanya bosan sendirian di kelas tanpa ketiga temannya. Ingin bermaksud menuju kantin tapi sepertinya dia harus berhenti sejenak untuk mulai kembali menguping.

" _Kenapa harus Jeju lagi ?"_

"Disana tempat yang sangat bagus untuk liburan kyojangnim" Ujar seseorang laki-laki yang suaranya terdengar sangat familiar ditelingannya.

"Kyuhyun, kamu-

"Shutttt... Diam!" Dengan sedikit kesal dia menoleh kebelakang, yang dilihatnya adalah dua orang laki-laki berperawakan tinggi sedang menatap aneh dirinya.

"Kibum-ssi.. Siwon-ssi.. Mari kita dengarkan mereka bersama-sama.." Ujarnya tanpa menatap mereka, merasa di ajak mereka menghampiri Kyuhyun dan menguping bersama. Posisi, Kyuhyun dan Siwon berada diantara Kibum.

" _Tapi apa kau ingat kejadian 2 tahun yang lalu, hah... Disana tempat-_

"Ya aku tahu Jaebum matikan ?"

"Mwo?! / Hyung!" Mereka berdua kaget, kecuali Kyuhyun yang masih sibuk menguping.

" _Kalau sudah tahu kenapa masih memilih tempat itu.. Apa kamu mau kejadian yang sama terulang lagi ?"_

"Jika itu terjadi lagi, biar saya yang mengurusnya sama seperti-

" _Apa ? Memanipulasi berita lagi ?"_

"Ya begitu lah.."

" _Hahh.. Terserah kamu sajalah.. Apapun yang terjadi aku serahkan semuanya padamu"_

"Baiklah kalau begitu saya keluar dulu kyojangnim.." Sontak mereka bertiga lari terbirit-birit berusaha mencari tempat persembunyian, Kyuhyun bersama Kibum dibalik tong sampah, dan Siwon yang berjalan tanpa arah tujuan, sikapnya tampak seperti biasa, akting yang benar-benar bagus!

Ceklek~

Pintu itu pun terbuka, dan menampakan seorang laki-laki tinggi keturunan China. Kyuhyun kaget, berbeda dengan Kibum yang memasang wajah datar dan dingin.

"Kibum.. Apa maksud mereka ?" Tanya Kyuhyun polos, sedangkan yang ditanya hanya diam.

"Hankyung seonsangnim" Gumam Kibum.

"Wae ?" Tanya Kyuhyun.

"Aku pergi" Setelah berkata begitu dia meninggalkan Kyuhyun sendirian.

#Kelas 10-2

Sabtu, 29 Juny 2013

06 : 30 AM

Pagi pagi sekali Kyuhyun sudah berada didalam kelasnya, dia tidak mengerjakan pr atau piket kelas melainkan duduk diam dan fokus pada benda berbentuk kubus ditangannya, sebut saja rubik.

BRAKK

Kyuhyun membanting rubik itu ke mejanya, dengan perasaan kesal ia menatap benda tak bersalah itu.

"Ck, sialan.. Daritadi yang jadi selalu 1 warna! Bikin pusing aja.." Ia bersandar dikursinya dan menatap langit langit kelasnya yang berwarna putih, "Hahh.. Semenjak hari itu aku rasa 'dia' semakin dingin, walaupun perubahannya tidak terlalu mencolok. Ck, orang itu benar-benar misterius." Dia tiba tiba terdiam, saat mengingat pembicaraan gurunya dengan kepala sekolah.

' _Tapi apa kau ingat kejadian 2 tahun yang lalu, hah... Disana tempat-_

" _Ya aku tahu Jae- matikan ?"_

" _Mwo?! / Hyung!"_

"Oh iya! Waktu itu Kibum kaget mendengar nama Jae... Jae... Duh siapa ya.. Argh, sial aku lupa... Ck, apa jangan jangan si Jae itu memang hyungnya Kibum atau.. Ah, eotokkhae..." Ujarnya yang masih betah menatap langit langit kelas.

"Sekolahan masih sepi. Bagaimana kalau aku lihat 'itu'sedikit aja.. Aku penasaran." Gumamnya.

"Ani! Itu tidak mungkin Cho Kyuhun, kau bukan seorang pencuri informasi atau sejenisnya !" Kyuhyun menggelengkan kepalanya cepat dan masih bertahan pada posisinya tersebut, "Hahh.. Jika aku tidak mencari 'itu' sekarang, kapan lagi aku tahu tentang dia.. Ini sudah 10 hari tapi tak ada kemajuan sama sekali!"

Kriett

Tiba tiba saja pintu terbuka membuat Kyuhyun terkejut dan hampir terjengkang dari kursinya .

"YAK! Bisakah kamu mengetok pintu dulu sebelum masuk, hah !" Ujarnya garang membuat dirinya juga orang itu kaget, Kyuhyun meneguk salivanya dengan kesusahan saat orang itu masuk dan berdiri didepan kelas, pasalnya 'itu' yang ingin dicuri(?) informasinya oleh Kyuhyun adalah milik dia.

"Mian. Tumben kamu datang sepagi ini ?"

"Setiap hari aku memang datang jam segini."

"Mwo?!"

"Jadi-

"Kibum ssi.."

"..."

"Saat kamu masuk tadi.. apa kamu mendengarkan ucapanku ?"

" Ani-

"Bagus!" Kyuhyun langsung belari keluar kelas meninggalkannya seorang diri. Kibum yang tidak mau ambil pusing pergi ketempat duduknya dan melakukan kegiatan rutinitas paginya, yaitu membaca buku.

#Kyuhyun POV

Tanpa sadar aku sudah berdiri didepan pintu ini, di dalamnya ada jawaban dari rasa penasaranku selama ini. Sebenarnya, aku benar benar tidak berniat untuk kesini. Tapi ah entahlah..

"Aku sudah disini, jadi aku tidak bisa pergi begitu saja..." Gumamku dengan tekad bulat, apapun yang terjadi aku harus mendapatkan informasinya-

"Yah! Sedang apa kamu disitu ?!" Ah, sial! Aku tertangkap basah oleh penjaga sekolah itu. Ck dia mulai berjalan mendekat kearahku. Oke Kyuhyun, sekarang kamu harus membuat alasan yang singkat, padat dan jelas.

"A-ah itu... Tadi malam aku mendapat sms dari Heechul seonsangnim, dia menyuruhku datang pagi pagi ke sekolah untuk mengambil buku absen kelasku yang ketinggalan dimejanya" Ck, oke itu alasan yang bisa dibilang tidak singkat, dan tidak logis.

"Oh, tapi bukankah kamu datang sangat ke pagian,.. Sekolah baru akan dimulai jam 8 nanti."

"Tapi Heechul seonsangnim yang menyuruhku.."

"Hmm .. Baiklah baiklah.. ini kuncinya. Apa kamu tahu, baru kali ini aku melihat siswa selain dia turun sepagi-

"Dia itu siapa ?" Potongku cepat.

"Kibum.. Kim Kibum dari kelas 10-2" Ck, dia...

"Kalau sudah selesai dengan urusanmu, jangan lupa pintunya dikunci kembali ya.. Arraseo ?"

"Ne!" Fyuhh.. Akhirnya dia pergi juga. Terima kasih Ok ahjussi, karna kamu.. aku tidak perlu repot repot lagi membuka pintu ini dengan peniti atau mendobraknya.

Ceklek

Kriett~

Pintu terbuka.. Aku masuk keruang guru dan berjalan menuju mejanya wali kelasku untuk mencari 'itu' alias dokumen atau berkas milik 'dia'.

"Waktunya operasi" Ujarku semangat sambil mencari disetiap sudut, dan tak lama aku menemukannya, tidak hanya miliknya saja yang kutemukan, tapi milik 'orang itu' juga. Aku membaca lembaran pertama dengan teliti sekaligus mengingat setiap barisnya.

"Dokumen Kim Kibum.." Kubaca dari atas sampai bawah dan ternyata..

"Kibum memiliki dua saudara, dan dia anak kedua. eh nama hyungnya ada tertulis disini.. Oohh Kim Jaebum hmm... MWO?!"

" _Ya aku tahu Jaebum matikan ?"_

" _Mwo?! / Hyung!"_

"Oh jadi Jaebum namanya .. Aku pikir siapa .. Hmm, aku mulai sedikit mengerti sekarang jadi hyungnya Kibum itu.. Kim Jaebum. Tapi kenapa Siwon tidak memanggil Jaebum-ssi tanpa embel-embel ssi atau hyung.. Hmm.." Kututup dokumen milik Kibum dan kulanjutkan membuka dokumen Siwon.

"MWO ?! 96 ! Ta-tapi bagaimana bisa.. Dia... Ck, apa dia tidak naik kelas ?! Tunggu.. Kalau 96 kemungkinan besar Jaebum-ssi berteman akrab dengannya karena mereka seumuran! Nah jadi kesimpulannya adalah Siwon teman dari hyungnya." Aku tidak bisa memastikan kalau kesimpulanku itu benar, sepertinya masih ada yang kurang tapi apa ya.. Ck, aku tidak bisa berlama-lama lagi disini karena hari sudah semakin siang.

Ku kembalikan kedua dokumen itu ke tempatnya semula, dan tidak sengaja aku melihat koran yang berada dibawah tumpukan buku-buku tebal milik wali kelas ku. Sepertinya koran itu sudah lama dan tidak pernah dibaca oleh pemiliknya.

Kuputuskan untuk mengambil koran itu dan membawanya, setelah itu aku berjalan kearah jendela dan membukanya.

"Hmm, tidak terlalu tinggi... Aku bisa keluar dari sini. Eh tapi pintunya belum dikunci... Hmm, biarkan sajalah." Ujarku, setelah itu aku lompat keluar dan berniat untuk menutup jendela itu kembali tapi..

Kriett

Seseorang datang keruang guru dan ternyata itu.. Heechul seonsangnim! Wali kelasku! Hohoho, hampir saja ketahuan.. Kamu keluar pada saat yang tepat Cho, pikirku bangga pada diri sendiri.

"Ck, dasar Ok ahjussi! Apa dia lupa untuk mengunci pintu ? Yah, dan lagi.. Jendela juga tidak dikuncinya ! Bagaimana kalau ada maling masuk ?!"

'Sepertinya maling tersebut sudah masuk, Heenim ssi. Hehehe...' Gumamku lagi sambil berjongkok dibawah jendela.

"Hahh harinya lumayan dingin... Sebaiknya aku tutup saja jendelanya biar anginnya tidak masuk"

'Mwo?!' Ujarku dalam hati, dan langsung mendongak keatas dengan mata yang melotot lebar. Jika dia melihatku disini, dia pasti akan membunuhku.

'Sial! Aku tidak bisa lari sekarang.. Kalau pun aku lari otomatis aku akan ketahuan. Aishh.. Ini tidak baguss!' Batinku.

Aku tetap menunduk dengan keringat yang mulai membasahi dahiku. Aku tidak bisa bayangkan apa yang akan terjadi padaku kalau dia melihat aku disini. Aku menghitung mundur dari 10 sampai

3

2

1

Kriet Dukhh

"Mwo ? Kenapa dia tidak melihatku- Yak.. Seharusnya aku senang kalau dia tidak melihatku, bukan bertanya kenapa dia tidak melihatku... Hahh.. Sekarang aku selamat dan itu sangat-sangat bagus." Aku beranjak dari tempatku bukan langsung kembali ke kelas tapi ke atap sekolah.

'Yuhuu Cho, good job! Pertama kamu keluar pada saat yag tepat, dan kedua dia tidak melihatmu dibawah jendela tadi, ketiga kau mendapatkan koran lama yang bisa digunakan untuk alas tidur diatap sekolah.. Nice." Ucapku dalam hati senang.

#Kyuhyun POV end

#Atap Sekolah

08 : 12 AM

Jam pelajaran sudah berlangsung beberapa menit yang lalu. Tapi seorang laki laki sedang sibuk dengan kertas koran lama yang sedang dibacanya sepanjang jalan, bukan menuju kelas tapi atap sekolah.

" _Tanggal 15 Mei 2011, ditemukan seorang remaja laki-laki bernisial JB, umur sekitar 15 tahun meninggal dalam kondisi yang mengenaskan di pinggiran sungai ***** (nama disamarkan),_ _ **Jeju**_ _karena diserang anjing liar. Korban tersebut berasal dari sekolah Paran High School dan tinggal di distrik Gangnam, pihak polisi masih menyelidiki kasus tersebut dengan cara meminta keterangan dari beberapa saksi serta pihak sekolah."_

"Oh di Jeju.. Mwo?!" Dia kaget, lalu kembali mengingat sesuatu.

' _Kenapa harus_ _ **Jeju**_ _lagi ?'_

" _Disana tempat yang sangat bagus untuk liburan kyojangnim"_

' _Tapi apa kau ingat kejadian 2 tahun yang lalu, hah... Disana tempat-_

" _Ya aku tahu Jaebum matikan ?"_

"JB .. Jaebum kah?!" Tanyanya pada diri sendiri, lalu cepat cepat dia melipat koran itu dan naik kelantai 4 sekolah menggunakan tangga.

Sekitar 3 menit dia menaiki tangga dan akhirnya sampai juga diatap sekolah. Tak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri, ada gudang tempat penyimpanan kursi baru dan yang sudah rusak.

Ia berjalan kesana mengambil 1 kursi baru dan membawanya keluar, lalu ia mencari posisi yang nyaman untuk membaca lagi koran itu. Sudah dirasa nyaman dengan posisinya, dia duduk dengan tenang dan mulai membacanya lagi, ditemani cahaya matahari pagi yang hangat dan semilir angin.

 _Netizen pun mulai beraksi dengan menyerang website resmi sekolah, berikut beberapa komentar yang kami ambil "Apa benar JB diserang anjing liar ? Oh God itu tidak masuk akal itu pasti dibunuh.", "Jangan menyembunyikan faktanya! Kasihan keluarga JB.", "Yah itu tidak masuk akal bodoh!"_

" _Untuk keluarga korban.. Kami meminta maaf yang sebesar besarnya karena tidak bisa menjaga JB dengan baik. Tapi sebenarnya ini bukan sepenuhnya kesalahan kami.. Ini murni kecelakaan. Tolong mengertilah." Pihak sekolah angkat bicara dan saksi sekaligus temannya JB juga mengeluarkan pengakuannya seperti ini "Aku teman sekamarnya JB, sebut saja HL (nama disamarkan). Waktu itu dia keluar jam 11 malam, aku bertanya ke JB "kamu mau kemana ?", tapi dia hanya menjawab "aku ingin mencari udara segar" aku benar benar tidak menyangka kalau saat itu adalah hari terakhir melihat dan berbicara dengannya.. Aku yakin kalau kematiannya diserang anjing liar" Adanya pengakuan itu, netizen pun bungkam dan berhenti memberikan komentar negatif. Maka polisi pun mengkonfirmasi bahwa kematian JB disebabkan karna diserang anjing liar. Dan hebatnya, Paran High School menduduki peringkat pertama di mesin pencarian naver dan nate-"_

"Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi 2 tahun lalu di Jeju.. Sekolah ini.. Dan hyungnya Kibum..." Gumamnya lalu menatap langit biru "Aku tidak bisa berpikir lagi.. Aku butuh mereka, Yesung hyung.. Donghae hyung.. dan Eunhyuk hyung... Mereka pasti bisa membantuku-

Ceklek.

Krieettt

Seseorang membuka pintu, Kyuhyun berdiri dari tempatnya berdiri. Dengan perasaan was was dia menatap lurus kearah pintu. Beberapa lama kemudian orang itu keluar, yang pertama kali di lihatnya adalah seseorang mengenakan jas dan topi hitam, serta topeng juga tongkat baseball di tangan kanannya.

"Nugu ?" Tanyanya.

"Kamu tidak perlu tahu siapa aku." Orang bertopeng itu mulai mendekat kearahnya, merasa dirinya terancam Kyuhyun mundur beberapa langkah.

"Sepertinya kamu sudah hampir mengetahui segalanya.. Cho Kyuhyun." Kyuhyun kaget, bagaimana bisa orang yang baru ditemuinya itu tahu nama aslinya.

"Kamu siapa?!" Ujar Kyuhyun mulai takut, keadaannya benar-benar terpojok sekarang.

"Cukup sampai disini! Berhentilah mencari tahu tentang apa yang tidak seharusnya kamu tahu." Kata-kata orang itu dingin. Dia mengambil koran yang habis dibaca Kyuhyun dan disimpannya dibalik jasnya "Aku ambil ini..." Masih terus mendatangi Kyuhyun yang terus mundur sampai dia tidak bisa mundur lagi karena punggungnya sudah sampai kedinding gudang itu.

BUGHH

Pukulan yang keras dari tongkat baseball itu ditujukan pada perutnya.

DUAGHH

BUGH

DUKH

Pukulan demi pukulan yang diterimanya tanpa ampun, dari kepala sampai ke hidung, basah oleh cairan berwarna merah pekat, perutnya sakit luar biasa karena mendapat tendangan bertubi-tubi. Orang itu menjambak rambut Kyuhyun yang setengah sadar, lalu mendekatkan kepalanya ketelinga Kyuhyun, dan dia membisikkan sesuatu.

"Dengarkan aku baik-baik.. Ini peringatan pertama yang kamu dapatkan, jika kamu masih keras kepala untuk mencari tahu.. Mungkin kamu atau orang-orang terdekatmu akan aku hukum dan kalau perlu aku langsung mengirimnya ke neraka"

"Apa kau ... Hankyung seonsangnim ?" Tanyanya dengan pelan, rasanya untuk berbicara pun sangat sulit baginya.

"Hmm bukan. Hehehe, **aku adalah orang yang selalu ada disekitarmu**." Kyuhyun menolehkan kepalanya kebelakang untuk sekedar melihat orang bertopeng itu dengan susah payah, ia masih bisa melihat kalau orang itu pergi meninggalkannya begitu saja.

'Kalau pun aku harus mati karena mencari tahu tentang sekolah ini.. Aku tidak perduli.' Ucapnya dalam hati. Ah, untuk berdiri saja dia tidak sanggup. Tapi untungnya dia masih bisa menggerakkan tangannya. Dia mencoba mencari smartphonenya di saku celananya, tak lama dia mengetikkan sesuatu dan mengirim pesan ke seseorang. Saat itu juga kepalanya terasa sangat berat dan pandangnya pun sedikit demi sedikit mulai mengabur dan seketika saja semuanya menjadi hitam.

-TBC-


	4. Chapter 4

**Author : RED**

 **Cast :** Kibum, Siwon, Kyuhyun, Yesung, Donghae, Eunhyuk, Leeteuk, & etc.

 **Genre :** school life, suspense, mystery & etc.

 **Disclairiming :** Fanfict ini ASLI milik RED karna sudah teruji di IPB DAN ITB(?), kecuali Tokoh utamanya yang milik Tuhan YME **.**

 **Summary :** Untuk mencari tahu kejadian yang sebenarnya, seseorang harus dapat bertahan dan mempertaruhkan nyawanya.

 **Rate :** T 15+

 **Warning :** Terkadang alurnya kecepatan / kelambatan ?, Typo(ss), bahasanya yang berantakan, Absurd, etc.

 **©copyright 2015**

ch. sebelumnya

 _"Apa kau ... Hankyung seonsangnim ?" Tanyanya dengan pelan, rasanya untuk berbicara pun sangat sulit baginya._

 _"Hmm bukan. Hehehe, **aku adalah orang yang selalu ada disekitarmu**." Kyuhyun menolehkan kepalanya kebelakang untuk sekedar melihat orang bertopeng itu dengan susah payah, ia masih bisa melihat kalau orang itu pergi meninggalkannya begitu saja._

 _'Kalau pun aku harus mati karena mencari tahu tentang sekolah ini.. Aku tidak perduli.' Ucapnya dalam hati. Ah, untuk berdiri saja dia tidak sanggup. Tapi untungnya dia masih bisa menggerakkan tangannya. Dia mencoba mencari smartphonenya di saku celananya, tak lama dia mengetikkan sesuatu dan mengirim pesan ke seseorang. Saat itu juga kepalanya terasa sangat berat dan pandangnya pun sedikit demi sedikit mulai mengabur dan seketika saja semuanya menjadi hitam._

Ch. 4 - A

"One Disappear & X.C"

#Kelas 10-2

09:02 AM

Tutt tut tuut~

" _Nomor yang anda tuju sedang sibuk, cobalah beberapa saat lagi"_

Berkali kali Yesung mencoba menghubungi Kyuhyun, tapi tidak ada jawaban. Membuatnya cukup khawatir, pasalnya dari tadi pagi sampai sekarang Kyuhyun belum ada masuk ke kelas. Awalnya dia biasa saja tapi sejam yang lalu, dia menerima sms dari Kyuhyun yg isinya " **851216135** " dan dia tidak mengerti apa maksudnya.

"Apa dia bolos ya.." Gumamnya pelan.

"Ck, hyung.. Kyuhyun itu bukan anak kecil lagi jadi wajar aja kalau dia bolos. Sudahlah tak perlu khawatir." Kata Donghae mencoba menenangkan.

"Iya hyung.. Hehehe, hyung begitu seperti appa nya saja." Tambah Eunhyuk.

"Aishh kalian ini..." Yesung kembali menatap smartphone nya, menunggu sms atau telpon dari Kyuhyun. 'Yah.. Kamu dimana, jangan membuat hyung cemas..' Batinnya.

Donghae penasaran, kenapa orang yang lebih tua darinya itu sesekali wajahnya tampak sangat serius, seperti memikirkan sesuatu.

"Hyung kenapa ?" Tanyanya.

"Ini.. Aku tidak mengerti apa yang dia maksud." Jawabnya singkat, lalu Donghae mengambil smartphone itu dan membacanya.

'" **851216135** "... Apa maksudnya ? Hmm, eh tunggu.. Ini seperti... ' Ucapnya dalam hati, dan dengan cepat dia membuka bukunya dan menyalin angka itu. Dia mulai menulis sesuatu, beberapa menit kemudian dia selesai dan

"MWO?!" Donghae terkejut saat mengetahui arti dari angka itu. Yesung dan Eunhyuk ikut terkejut dengan sikapnya yang tiba tiba.

"Yak! Ada apa ?" Tanya Eunhyuk.

"I-isi sms yang di kirim Kyu itu maksudnya... **HELP ME**." Ujarnya dengan tidak percaya dengan apa yang di ucapkannya. Jantungnya mulai berdegup kencang. Apa yang sebenarnya sudah terjadi ? Pikirnya.

"Apa ?! Kamu jangan bercanda.. Memangnya kamu tahu dari mana kalau maksudnya itu Help me ?" Tanya Yesung.

"Begini akan kujelaskan secara singkat, angka itu jika diuraikan 8-5-12-16-13-5 dan jika dihitung dengan huruf maka: 8 = H, 5 = E, 12 = L, 16 = P, 13 = M, 5 = E-

"Donghae ah, aku masih tidak mengerti.." Potong Yesung.

"Ah intinya itu kita harus cepat menemukan Kyuhyun!" Kata Donghae.

"Ck, apa cuma aku yang tidak mengerti disini ?" Celetuk Eunhyuk.

BRAKK

"Jo-jongwoon ah.. Hahh... Hahh.." Panggil seorang laki laki yang mendobrak pintu itu, dengan nafas yang tersenggal dia mendatangi Yesung dan mencengkram pundaknya.

"Hahh.. Temanmu..."

"Waeyo, Shindong ah ? Eh, Temanku ? .. Kyuhyun kah?!" Orang itu hanya mengangguk. Dirinya, Donghae, dan Eunhyuk sontak berdiri.

"DIMANA DIA?!" Tanya Yesung yang balik mencengkram pundak Shindong.

"Di-dia diatap.. A-aku tidak tahu dia mati atau hidup. Tolong cepat kesana, aku benar benar tidak sanggup melihat kondisinya." Mendengar itu Eunhyuk langsung berlari menuju tempat Kyuhyun berada. Di ikuti Yesung dan Donghae di belakangnya.

Brakk

Eunhyuk mendobrak pintu kayu itu, dan terkejutnya dia saat menemukan Kyuhyun tergeletak tak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri dengan luka memar di sekujur tubuhnya, seragam putih yang dikenakan Kyuhyun kini berwarna merah pekat.

"Kyuhyun kamu kenapa ? Yah, irreona! Kyuhyun ah, irreona!" Ia mengguncang pundak Kyuhyun.

"Minggir! Kalian berdua bantu aku, cepat!" Dengan dibantu Yesung dan Eunhyuk, Donghae menggendong Kyuhyun menuju parkiran.

Dari lantai empat menuju lantai dasar dengan menggendong Kyuhyun, dia tidak merasa lelah sama sekali. Pikirannya hanya terfokus untuk membawa Kyuhyun secepatnya ke rumah sakit.

Sedangkan Yesung, dia hanya terdiam seperti patung dengan tangan yang bergetar, dia sangat takut apa yang di pikirkannya benar benar terjadi. Dan Eunhyuk, dia hanya menangis sambil memanggil manggil nama Kyuhyun.

Walaupun Kyuhyun terkadang diam dan menyebalkan, mereka sangat menyayanginya dan sudah menganggapnya sebagai adik sendiri.

(3 Hari Kemudian)

#Rumah Sakit

Rabu, 3 Juli 2013.

02 : 53 PM

Kyuhyun terbangun dari tidur panjangnya, indera penciumannya menghirup aroma khas rumah sakit, beberapa kali dia mengerjapkan matanya lalu mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekeliling, sepi. Hanya dia sendiri yang ada diruangan itu.

Tak sengaja matanya melihat kertas putih di atas meja nakas sampingnya. Dia pun mengambil kertas itu dan membacanya sambil berbaring.

 _Kyuhyun ah, Ini aku, Yesung._

 _Cepat bangun, jangan tidur terus kami meninggalkan pesan untukmu. Kalau kamu bangun, jangan langsung hubungi hyung.. Istirahatlah dulu sehari penuh, setelah itu baru kamu boleh menghubungi hyung.. Jangan membantah._

 _Mianhae, saranghae._

 _Yoo, ini aku Donghae, hyungmu yang paling tampan diseluruh dunia!_

 _Yesung hyung memaksaku untuk menulis pesan juga untuk jaga jaga, katanya kalau nanti kamu terbangun saat kami tidak ada di sampingmu, kamu tidak mencari kami.. Yah, tapi mustahil kan kamu cepat bangunnya ? Hehehe, tidak kok Kyu, aku hanya bercanda. Kamu pasti cepat bangun, dan membaca surat ini. Kkk~~_

 _Hmm, mianhae.. Kami tidak bisa menemani mu seminggu ke depan, soalnya kami bertiga akan study tour senin besok. Tapi tenang saja.. Kamu tidak sendiri . Ada eommamu yang menjaga kamu._

 _Adik kecil tunggu kami oke! Secepatnya kami akan kembali, saranghae._

 _Kyuhyun ah, ini aku Eunhyuk._

 _Kami menulis pesan ini sehari sebelum pergi kesana. Heh Kyu.. Sebenarnya aku tidak ingin ikut study tour karena kamu tidak ada. Entahlah, rasanya aneh saja._

 _Maka dari itu cepat bangun dan susul kami hehehe, Saranghae!_

"Ck, mereka benar benar pede dan kekanak kanakkan... Aish, kalau mau pergi ya pergi saja!-

Ceklek~

Kriett~

Kyuhyun melemparkan pandangannya ke arah pintu, betapa terkejutnya dia saat melihat siapa yang masuk ke ruangannya.

"Kamu..." Gumamnya sangat pelan, dan tanpa berkedip sama sekali.

"Annyeong, pasti kamu menungguku kan ?" Orang bertopeng itu datang.

"Ya, nado. Hmm, apa kamu kesini mau menjengukku ? Ah, sepertinya tidak.. Kamu tidak membawa buah tangan, melainkan tongkat baseball lagi... Apa kamu mau membunuhku sekarang ?" Ujar Kyuhyun sambil mendudukkan dirinya dan tersenyum meremehkan. Jujur saja, sebenarnya tubuhnya itu masih terasa sakit, tapi dia harus menahannya didepan orang bertopeng itu agar tidak terlihat lemah.

"Aigo.. Kamu ingin mati eoh ?" Orang bertopeng itu mendekat dan duduk di pinggir ranjangnya.

"Menurutmu." Ujarnya dingin.

"Ck, dingin sekali. Yah dengar, aku kesini cuma ingin menyampaikan sesuatu. Temanmu yang bernama Eunhyuk, hari ini dia terakhir bernafas." Setelah berkata seperti itu dia berdiri dan pergi menuju jendela.

"Jangan berani berani menyentuhnya atau aku akan membunuhmu." Ujar Kyuhyun berani.

"Terserah apa katamu." Kata orang itu singkat dan keluar lewat jendela ruangannya.

"Aku tidak pernah main main dengan ucapanku!" Teriaknya.

Brakkk

Seorang perempuan berumur sekitar 30 tahun itu membuka pintu secara kasar, "Yahh, ada apa- OMO! Kamu sudah sadar ?! Sejak kapan ?! Kenapa tidak memanggil eomma ?! Omo, anakku.." Dia menghampiri anaknya -Kyuhyun-.

"Eomma sepertinya aku harus pergi. Eunhyuk hyung ada 'masalah'." Kyuhyun mencabut selang infus itu dan beberapa alat lain yang menempel di tubuhnya, setelah itu berlari keluar.

"Kamu kenapa, Kyu.. H-heyy, mau kemana ?!"

Bughh..

"Aigo! Kyuhyun ah, kamu sudah sadar nak ?" Orang yang di tabrak Kyuhyun tadi ternyata ayahnya, "Appa, pinjam mobil. Eunhyuk hyung, ada 'masalah'." Kyuhyun langsung merebut kunci mobil milik ayahnya dan kembali lari.

"Yeobo! Dimana Kyuhyun ?!" Tanya ibunya ke suaminya.

"Tadi.. dia baru saja pergi. Katanya Eunhyuk ada masalah."

"Yak! Kenapa kamu biarkan dia pergi, hah! Dia itu baru saja sadar dari komanya!"

"Mi-mianhae yeobo.. Aku tidak tahu."

"Ck, jadi sekarang bagaimana?!"

"Mollayo..."

"Aishh! .. Cho Kyuhyuunnnn!"

[Kyuhyun POV]

#Dalam Mobil

04 : 01 PM

Sudah setengah jam aku di mobil. Aku tidak tahu dimana Eunhyuk sekarang berada dan aku juga lupa membawa smartphone ku. Oh God, bagaimana ini...

"Hahh.." Aku mendesah pelan, seluruh badanku masih terasa sakit dan nyeri. Aku mengedarkan pandanganku sesekali kekiri dan kekanan untuk mencari box telepon umum, dan tak lama aku menemukannya.

Aku menekan beberapa nomor yang sudah ku hapal diluar kepala, Yesung hyung. Ck, aku paling tidak suka menunggu, angkat cepat!

' _Yoboseyo'_

"Hyung, kamu bersama Eunhyuk ?"

' _Aniyo. Eunhyuk sedang keluar bersama Donghae- Ini Kyuhyun bukan ? Kyuhyun ah ini benar benar kamu?! Yak! Kamu sudah sadarkah ?! Sejak kapan ! Huwaahh,senangnya bisa mendengar suara nae dongsaeng lagi! Hehehe, ngomong ngomong tumben sekali kamu memanggil ku hyung, apa mungkin ini efek koma. Yah, sekarang bagaimana kabarmu, apa kamu sudah benar benar pulih-_

"Nanti saja kita lanjutkan. Sekarang kamu cepat temui dia.. Oh, ya, sekarang posisi kalian dimana ?"

' _Aishh, kamu kembali menyebalkan Kyuhyun ah.. Hmm aku ? Menemui mereka ? Hahh, aku saja tidak tahu mereka berdua kemana. Oh iya, posisi kami sekarang di.. Busan! tepatnya di pulau Yeongdo-_

"Oh oke."

' _Ck, memangnya kamu tahu tempat kami dimana ?'_

"Aku tahu!"

' _Bagaimana bisa ?! Yak! Jangan bilang kamu mau menyusul kami-_

"2 jam lagi. Tunggu aku di taman Taejongdae."

' _MWO?!-_

Tukhh

Aku memutuskan sambungan telepon secara sepihak dan secepatnya berlari kedalam mobil menuju tempat mereka.

"Pulau Yeongdo itu.. Ada tempat wisata yang terkenal, Taejongdae misalnya. Hmm apa mungkin mereka benar benar disana.." Gumamku pelan.

[Kyuhyun POV End]

#Busan. Pulang Yeongdo, Taejongdae.

06 : 21 PM

Kyuhyun sudah sampai di sebuah taman yang terkenal dengan pantai dengan batu-batu yang menakjubkan. Sembari menunggu Yesung, dia menatap langit yang berwarna orange keungguan dan ombak laut yang stabil. Sangat indah, pikirnya.

"Kyu.." Panggil seseorang membuatnya menoleh kebelakang. Rupanya, orang yang sedari tadi dia tunggu sudah datang, -Yesung- "Apa kamu sudah lama menungguku ?" Tanyanya.

"Ani.. Aku baru sampai." Ujar Kyuhyun sambil tersenyum tipis dengan bibir pucatnya.

"Oh.. Kyu, kenapa kamu kemari, seharusnya kamu harus beristirahat dulu beberapa hari supaya kondisimu membaik. Kamu juga baru sadar dari komakan hari ini.. Apa kamu benar benar tidak apa apa ?" Kata Yesung lalu merangkul pundak Kyuhyun.

"Aku tidak apa apa. Hyung.. Aku kesini merindukan kalian, kalau aku dirumah sakit terus.. Aku bisa mati karena bosan." Kyuhyun berbohong.

"Aigo.. Mana ada orang mati karena bosan. Wuahh, Kyuhyun berbeda sejak terbangun dari komanya." Yesung mengacak rambutnya gemas.

"Aku berbeda ? Kenapa ?"

"Pertama, kamu memanggilku hyung dan kedua, kamu merindukan kami."

"Salah, kalau aku memanggilmu hyung dan merindukan kalian ?"

"A-aniyo.. Aku aneh saja. Biasanya kan, kamu memanggilku hanya namaku atau kepala besar. Ah, sudahlah tak perlu dibahas. Hmm, ayo kita ke motel, Donghae dan Eunhyuk pasti sangat senang kalau kamu datang."

"Donghae dan Eunhyuk hyung sudah kembali ?"

"Belum sih.. Ayo kita buat kejutan untuk mereka. Kajja kita ke motel."

Degh

Kyuhyun merasakan perasaan yang tidak enak, "Nanti. Aku masih ingin disini, kalau kamu mau kesana ya duluan saja." Ujarnya sambil menatap ombak laut.

"Aish.. Sifat menyebalkanmu itu mulai lagi. Ck, panggil aku hyung seperti tadi."

"Biar pun aku menyebalkan tapi kamu tetap sayang aku.. Ani. Cari mereka berdua dulu, baru aku akan memanggilmu hyung selama 30 hari."

"Aishh.."

"Wae ?"

"Nanti aku cari mereka. Kajja, kita ke motel dulu."

"Sana duluan."

"Ani, kajja" Yesung menyeret Kyuhyun pergi ke penginapannya, sedangkan yang diseret hanya mendengus kesal.

#G-House Busan Motel

07 : 00 PM

Saat Kyuhyun tiba di penginapan, teman temannya kaget karena dia sudah sadar dari komanya dan sekarang mereka berkumpul untuk makan malam kecuali dua orang, Donghae dan Eunhyuk.

"Apa kalian melihat Donghae dan Eunhyuk ?" Tanya Kyuhyun.

"Aniyo, kami tidak melihatnya sejak sore tadi." Sahut Leeteuk.

"Aku pikir mereka berdua pergi jalan jalan sekaligus mencari makan.." Timpal yang lain. Kyuhyun hanya mengangguk, tak sengaja matanya bertemu pandang dengan Kibum, dan dia memberikan isyarat untuk mengajaknya keluar. Sepertinya ada yang ingin mereka bicarakan.

Awalnya mereka canggung, tapi lama kelamaan mereka bisa mengobrol seperti biasa. Berawal dari perbincangan yang ringan sampai serius.

"Kamu tahu saat pertama kali aku melihat kamu.. Aku pikir kamu orang yang dingin, jutek, dan ah pokoknya semua yang jelek jelek ada di kamu. Hmm, tapi sebenarnya kamu orang yang begini ya."

"Begini apa maksudmu ?"

"Ya begini..."

"Dasar aneh."

"Kamu lebih aneh. Oh,iya, aku punya beberapa pertanyaan untukmu.. Hmm, apa Kim Jaebum itu hyungmu ?"

"Ya, wae ?"

"Hmm, begini.. Aku pernah melihat koran keluaran dua tahun yang lalu. Katanya, hyungmu meninggal karena diserang anjing liar-

"Ck, semua orang juga tahu, Kyu.. Kalau Jae hyung mati karena dibunuh."

"Kira kira apa alasan pembunuh itu membunuh hyungmu..?"

"Mungkin karena hyungku itu pintar dan baik. Jadi 'bajingan' itu iri lalu membunuhnya."

"Apa kamu yakin ?"

"Entahlah.. Itu hanya perkiraanku saja."

"Hmmm, ngomong ngomong.. Bajingan itu siapa ?"

"Mana aku tahu."

"Aish.. Lalu, bagaimana kamu bisa dekat dengan Siwon ? Bukannya dia kelahiran 96."

"Darimana kamu tahu ?"

"Sudahlah jawab aja."

"Itu.. Sebenarnya, Siwon itu teman baik Jae hyung. Waktu hyungku mati, bukan cuma aku dan keluargaku yang sangat terpukul dengan kepergiannya, tapi dia juga. Dan karena dia menganggapku sebagai adiknya, dia memutuskan untuk menggantikan perannya Jae hyung. Dia itu bodoh.. Sangat bodoh, dia sampai rela tidak melanjutkan smanya hanya untuk menungguku dan sekolah bersama sama-

"Kenapa begitu ?"

"Entahlah.. Aku juga tidak mengerti."

"Oh begitu.. Ck, baru kali ini aku mendengar dan melihatmu lebih banyak bicara-

"Yak! Mau mati, eoh!"

"Ani..."

Drrttt Drrrt Drtt

"Sebentar.. Aku menjawab telpon dulu."

"Oh oke."

Mereka berhenti mengobrol sejenak, karena Kibum mendapat telpon dari temannya. 'Siwon' nama pemanggil itu.

"Kenapa ?"

' _Kamu dimana ?'_

"Aku... Aku diluar."

' _Yah, cepat kembali kesini.. Semuanya pada heboh membicarakan Donghae dan Eunhyuk.'_

"Kenapa dengan mereka ?"

' _Dari tadi sore sampai sekarang, mereka tidak kembali.. Banyak yang bilang kalau mereka hilang. Sekarang kami bersiap siap untuk mencarinya dengan Hankyung dan Heechul seonsangnim. Ppali, kesini.'_

"..."

' _Kibum ah, kenapa kamu diam aja ? Ppaliwa.'_

"Ya, arraseo. Aku kembali."

Pipp pipp pipp~

Kyuhyun bingung melihat Kibum, sehabis menerima telpon itu ekspresinya sulit untuk diartikan, "Kamu kenapa ?" Tanyanya.

"Kita kembali ke motel sekarang." Ujarnya dan Kyuhyun hanya menurut saja.

-TBC-

Hai.. eumm.. sebenarnya ch.4 ini panjang banget jadi aku potong jadi 2. kkk~ oh ya, mohon maaf lahir batin hehe maaf telat.. "^^

replay to riviewers

Emon204 : anyeong. wah beneran suka ceirta misteri ? hehe aku juga tapi.. eumm, aku nggak terlalu pandai buat cerita misteri yah semoga aja aku nggak mengecewakan. hehe iya, memang disini kyuhyun yang paling banyak dapat partnya ketimbang kibum "^^. tapi mungkin untuk ch. selanjutnya akan dibanyakkin.

meotmeot : pokoknya orang yang ada disekitarnya lah. kamu pasti tahu kok hehe.

oke, terima kasih sudah mau meriview, mengikuti dan membaca cerita aneh ini.

see you


	5. Chapter 5

**Author : RED**

 **Cast :** Kibum, Siwon, Kyuhyun, Yesung, Leeteuk, Hankyung, Heechul, etc.

 **Genre :** school life, suspense, mystery & etc.

 **Disclairiming :** Fanfict ini ASLI milik RED karna sudah teruji di ITB DAN IPB(?), kecuali Tokoh utamanya yang milik orang tua masing-masing, agensinya, & Tuhan YME **.**

 **Summary :** Untuk mencari tahu kejadian yang sebenarnya, seseorang harus dapat bertahan dan mempertaruhkan nyawanya.

 **Rate :** T

 **Warning :** Terkadang alurnya kecepatan / kelambatan ?, Typo(ss), bahasanya yang berantakan, Absurd, etc.

 **copyright 2015**

ch sebelumnya.

 _'Yah, cepat kembali kesini.. Semuanya pada heboh membicarakan Donghae dan Eunhyuk.'_

 _"Kenapa dengan mereka ?"_

 _'Dari tadi sore sampai sekarang, mereka tidak kembali.. Banyak yang bilang kalau mereka hilang. Sekarang kami bersiap siap untuk mencarinya dengan Hankyung dan Heechul seonsangnim. Ppali, kesini.'_

 _"..."_

 _'Kibum ah, kenapa kamu diam aja ? Ppaliwa.'_

 _"Ya, arraseo. Aku kembali."_

 _Pipp pipp pipp~_

 _Kyuhyun bingung melihat Kibum, sehabis menerima telpon itu ekspresinya sulit untuk diartikan, "Kamu kenapa ?" Tanyanya._

 _"Kita kembali ke motel sekarang." Ujarnya dan Kyuhyun hanya menurut saja._

 **.**

Ch. 4-B

"One Disappear & X.C"

.

07 : 28 PM

Saat mereka berdua sampai di motel, teman-temannya dan para guru sudah bersiap siap untuk pergi mencari Donghae dan Eunhyuk. Lagi lagi Kyuhyun bingung, dia tidak tahu apa yang sudah terjadi pada kedua sahabatnya.

Sebelum pergi, mereka semua dibagi menjadi enam kelompok, dan ada dua kelompok yang dipimpin oleh Hankyung dan Heechul. Setelah itu mereka pun berpencar menyisiri pinggiran hutan yang berada tidak jauh dari tempat penginapan mereka dengan ditemani sebuah senter mini. Waktu yang diberikan untuk pencarian Donghae dan Eunhyuk, hanya 2 jam.

"Yak! Kenapa baru sekarang kalian bilangnya hah?!" Teriak Kyuhyun yang mulai memasuki hutan bersama ke empat temannya yang lain.

"Ck, berisik. Heh,ngomong ngomong, bukannya kita hanya disuruh mencari dipinggir hutan sajakan, bukan didalamnya." Celetuk salah satu temannya.

"Leeteuk ssi, kita tidak bisa hanya mencari diluar aja tapi juga didalam. Siapa tahu kalau mereka tersesat dihutan." Ujar yang lain menegahi, sebut saja dia Yesung.

"Kalian bertiga bisa diam ?" Kata orang yang paling depan, -Kibum-.

"Ya berhentilah bicara. Kibum sudah mulai badmood." Ujar yang paling belakang –Siwon-, dan semuanya pun diam.

(Posisi mereka, Kibum yang memimpin paling depan, kedua Leeteuk, ketiganya Kyuhyun, keempat Yesung, dan orang yang paling belakang sekaligus terakhir adalah Siwon.)

Cukup lama mereka berjalan, mungkin sekitar 1 jam tapi tidak menemukan hasil. Makin malam, hawa dingin dihutan mulai masuk menembus jaket tebal yang mereka kenakan.

"Aku rasa kita sudah berada ditengah tengah hutan.. Daripada kita semakin dalam memasukinya lebih baik kita kembali. Aku khawatir kalau kita akan tersesat." Kata Leeteuk memecahkan keheningan.

"Ani! Kedua temanku sekarang hilang, kita tidak bisa kembali sebelum menemukan mereka!" Ujar Kyuhyun dengan sedikit kesal.

"Kyu benar.. Leeteuk ah, kita kembali kalau sudah menemukan mereka dengan selamat-

"Bagaimana kalau mereka tidak selamat ?" Celetuk Kibum.

"Kibum.." Panggil Siwon, terkadang temannya itu kalau bicara asal aja.

"Apa maksudmu ?"

"Yak! Kamu jangan bilang begitu, bagaimana kalau itu benar benar terjadi hah?!"

"Sudah tenang. Kibum ah, jangan berbicara seperti itu."

"Aku hanya mengira. Dengar, jika kita menemukan salah satu dari mereka kita akan kembali."

"Lalu.. Bagaimana dengan satunya ?"

"Besok kita akan melanjutkan pencarian."

"Tapi bukannya itu egois-

"Cerewet. Bukannya tadi kamu minta kembali kemotel."

"Pokoknya kita harus menemukan keduanya!"

"Aku pikir juga begitu. Kibum bagaimana-

"Ya kita memang menemukan mereka berdua, tapi bagaimana kalau salah satunya tidak bernyawa atau keduanya sekaligus ?" Kibum memotong ucapan Yesung, dan mereka berlima kembali terdiam.

"Temukan salah satunya lalu balik kemotel. Tidak ada yang protes-

"Ugh... Dowajuseyeo.. Jebal... Dowajuseyo.." Suara orang yang meminta tolong disertai rintihan kesakitan, asalnya tidak jauh dengan posisi mereka berada, cepat cepat mereka langsung mencari asal suara, betapa terkejutnya saat menemukan orang itu.

"DONGHAE!" Teriak Kyuhyun, dia pun berlari menuju pohon besar tempat temannya terikat, saat sampai dihadapan Donghae, wajahnya memar dan pelipisnya mengeluarkan darah.

"Hyung! Sadar hyung! Yah apa yang terjadi?! Kenapa hyung bisa begini! Hyunggg!" Kyuhyun mengguncang badannya dengan setengah sadar Donghae berkata sesuatu dan itu sangat pelan sampai nyaris tidak terdengar. Kyuhyun mendekatkan wajahnya untuk mendengar apa yang dikatakan Donghae.

"Tolong Eunhyuk.. Dia diseret kesana." Kyuhyun pun langsung berlari kearah yang ditunjuk oleh dagunya Donghae. Tak lama Kibum, Siwon, Leeteuk dan Yesung pun datang.

"OMO?! HAE! Apa yang terjadi dengan mu?! Yah, sadarlah.. Hae, jangan buat hyung takut!" Ujar Yesung panik.

"Daripada kamu mengkhawatirkanku.. lebih baik... Kejar Kyuhyun.. Dia berlari kesana..." Kata Donghae sangat pelan.

"Aishh bocah itu!" Kibum dan Leeteuk berlari menyusul Kyuhyun meninggalkan Siwon dan Yesung, yang sedang berusaha melepaskan ikatan tali yang melilit Donghae.

[Kyuhyun POV]

Aku berlari menyusuri jalanan ini sendirian, pikiranku benar benar campur aduk sekarang. Marah, kesal, sedih, dan takut bagaimana kalau apa yang dikatakan Kibum itu benar.. Ah, tidak! Aku yakin dia masih hidup. Hyungku itu kuat, aku percaya dia.

"Ughh.." Aku mengerang pelan karena badanku mulai kembali nyeri.

"Kyuhyun!" Seseorang memanggilku dan aku tahu dia siapa. Aku tidak menggubris panggilannya karena aku hanya fokus dengan jalanan ini. Tunggu, aku mendengar sesuatu seperti suara ombak diujung sana, inikan hutan tapi kenapa ada suara itu. Apa jangan jangan disana memang laut ? Aku bergegas kesana dan yang kutemukan.

"Mwo.." Ucapku tercekat, ternyata memang benar benar laut. Aku mengedarkan pandanganku, yang kutemukan ada bercak darah dan sepatu kanan milik orang yang kukenal diujung sini, dan dari sini juga aku bisa melihat curamnya tebing ini.

'Hyung...' Mataku mulai berkaca-kaca sambil mengambil sepatunya. Ah, tidak.. Eunhyuk hyung pasti ada disekitar sini.

"Kyu! Kamu sedang apa disitu hah?! Bahaya tau!" Leeteuk datang menghampiriku, "Dasar, kamu mau mati, hah ? Yang kita pijak ini bukan tanah lagi tapi batu, kalau kamu sampai kepeleset dan jatuh kebawah, mampus kamu! Kajja, kita kembali ketempat Donghae. Yesung dan Siwon sudah menunggu kita disana."

"Kalian tidak sadar ?" Suara dingin dari orang yang menyebalkan, aku menatapnya dengan kesal.

"Apa! Apa yang tidak kami sadari ?!" Kataku ketus.

"Liat ini.. Bercak darah dimana mana, dan tulisan dari darah ini juga..." Aku pun melihat kearah yang ditunjuknya.

"X.C ? Apa itu" Kata Leeteuk tidak mengerti, aku juga sih.

"Ini... Yah, apa kalian menemukan Eunhyuk ?! Ck, ternyata cuma ada sepatunya saja yang ada.." Dia mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Memangnya kenapa Kibum ah ? Aku tidak mengerti dengan ucapanmu." Kata Leeteuk, dan aku menganggukkan kepala mengiyakan.

"Disini ada darah, tulisan ini, juga sepatu itu.. Sedangkan Eunhyuk tidak ada, sudah dipastikan kalau dia sudah mati. Kajja, kita kembali." MWO?! Apa orang ini sudah gila, bisa bisanya dia bicara seperti itu, tidak bisa dimaafkan!

[Kyuhyun POV End]

Kyuhyun berlari kearah Kibum lalu mencengkram kerah bajunya, "HATI HATI KALAU BICARA KIM KIBUM!"

"Ka-kalian kenapa tiba tiba berkelahi ? Sudahlah.. Berhenti. Jebal.." Leeteuk berusaha menengahi mereka.

"Aniya!" Bentak Kyuhyun.

"Apa yang aku katakan itu benar, dia sudah mati. Tapi, dia bukan mati karena bunuh diri melainkan dibunuh orang, coba kalian liat pembunuh itu meninggalkan kodenya.. Kamu boleh percaya atau tidak padaku." Ujar Kibum tenang dan tidak ada rasa takut sama sekali diwajahnya, Kyuhyun mengeluarkan cairan bening dari matanya.

"Ki-kibum ah... Ba-bagaimana k-kamu tahu ?" Tanya Leeteuk tergagap.

"Dilihat dari situasinya saja sudah jelaskan." Jawabnya tenang, Kyuhyun melepaskan cengkramannya dan mengusap air matanya kasar.

"Ah, aku tahu kenapa kamu bisa bicara seenak jidatmu.. Karena kamu pernah mengalaminya kan. Mungkin kamu trauma, phobia, atau sycho." Kyuhyun mulai ngelantur, mungkin karena dia mulai frustasi.

"Apa maksudmu Cho Kyuhyun ?" Tanya Kibum yang tidak mengerti dengan ucapan Kyuhyun.

"Hyungmu mati karena dibunuh kan- tunggu, apa mungkin karena itu kamu langsung menilai orang yang mati karena dibunuh. Apa jika aku mati kamu juga akan bilang kalau aku dibunuh?!"

"Yah, kamu ngomong apa sih Kyu-

BUGHH!

Leeteuk terkejut saat Kibum meninju pipi kiri Kyuhyun, mencoba melerai perkelahian itu, kalau tidak bisa bisa mereka berdua jatuh kelaut.

"Kenapa kalian ini?! Yah, berhenti! Nanti kita bertiga jatuh kelaut. Aishh.." Kata Leeteuk kesusahan saat melerai mereka.

Tidak lama Yesung, dan Siwon yang menggendong Donghae yang tak sadarkan diri datang. Mereka terkejut saat melihat Kibum dan Kyuhyun terlibat saling adu jotos, dan ditengah tengahnya ada Leeteuk yang berusaha melerai walaupun terkadang dia terkena pukulan dari salah satu mereka.

Yesung pun berlari membantu Leeteuk, "SUDAH HENTIKAN!" Teriaknya seketika itu juga mereka langsung berhenti berkelahi. Baru kali ini mereka melihat Yesung yang selalu tenang dan bijak, sekarang marah dengan wajahnya memerah menahan emosi.

"Dengar, Cho! Aku sudah baik denganmu!" Ujar Kibum sambil menunjuk Kyuhyun.

"Cih, seharusnya aku yang berkata seperti itu brengsek! Hyung, masa dia bilang kalau Eunhyuk hyung sudah mati.. Dia gila hyung!" Kata Kyuhyun kesal sambil menunjuk Kibum.

"Sialan! Mampus aja kamu, Cho!" Kibum mencoba menyerang Kyuhyun lagi tapi dicegah Leeteuk dengan cara memeluknya.

"Sudahlah jangan berkelahi lagi! Dinginkan kepala dan pikirkan bagaimana caranya kita menemukan Eunhyuk." Ujarnya bijak.

"Tsk, to-tolong pikirkan aku disini... Ughh.. Ayolah cepat kembali..!" Celetuk Siwon yang sedari tadi diam menahan berat Donghae, awalnya memang ringan tapi lama kelamaan berat juga.

"Ah, mianhae Siwon ah.. Kajja, kita kembali. Soal Eunhyuk nanti kita bicarakan lagi." Ujar Yesung bijak lalu pergi duluan, diikuti Leeteuk dan Eunhyuk dibelakang. Dalam hatinya,

"Bawa sepatu itu." Kata Kibum tiba tiba ke Kyuhyun.

"Wae..?" Tanyanya yang masih sedikit kesal.

"Bodoh.. Sidik jarimu ada disitu, kalau sampai polisi menemukannya kamu yang akan ditangkap mereka, bukan si 'X.C' itu." Ujar Kibum malas.

"Arra.. Cih, dasar sok peduli." Setelah berkata seperti itu dia pergi menyusul Yesung, Leeteuk, dan Siwon. Walaupun begitu dia tetap nurut dan membawa sepatu itu.

"Ck, brengsek.." Gumam Kibum kesal lalu beranjak dari tempatnya.

-TBC-


	6. Chapter 6

**Author : RED**

 **Cast :** Kibum, Siwon, Kyuhyun, Yesung, Leeteuk, Heechul, Hankyung

 **Genre :** school life, suspense, mystery & etc.

 **Disclairiming :** Fanfict ini ASLI milik RED karna sudah teruji di IPB DAN ITB(?), kecuali Tokoh utamanya yang milik Tuhan YME **.**

 **Summary :** Untuk mencari tahu kejadian yang sebenarnya, seseorang harus dapat bertahan dan mempertaruhkan nyawanya.

 **Rate :** T 15+

 **Warning :** Terkadang alurnya **kecepatan** / **kelambatan** , Typo(ss), bahasanya yang berantakan, Absurd, etc.

 **copyright 2015**

 **...**

ch sebelumnya

 _"Bawa sepatu itu." Kata Kibum tiba tiba ke Kyuhyun._

 _"Wae..?" Tanyanya yang masih sedikit kesal._

 _"Bodoh.. Sidik jarimu ada disitu, kalau sampai polisi menemukannya kamu yang akan ditangkap mereka, bukan si 'X.C' itu." Ujar Kibum malas._

 _"Arra.. Cih, dasar sok peduli." Setelah berkata seperti itu dia pergi menyusul Yesung, Leeteuk, dan Siwon. Walaupun begitu dia tetap nurut dan membawa sepatu itu._

 _"Ck, brengsek.." Gumam Kibum kesal lalu beranjak dari tempatnya._

 _._

Ch. 5

"Buy 1 Get 1"

.

#G-House Busan Motel

02 : 32 AM

Semenjak kembali dari hutan, mereka berlima langsung berkumpul di kamar Donghae. Tidak ada yang mengantuk sama sekali, semuanya sibuk dengan pikiran masing masing sambil menatap Donghae yang belum sadarkan diri.

Ceklek~

Kriett

Guru mereka, Hankyung dan Heechul pun masuk dengan wajah khawatir, mereka duduk disofa yang tersedia disana.

""Loh kenapa kalian belum tidur ? Trus celana kalian juga kenapa kotor begitu.. Memangnya kalian habis darimana ?" Ujar Hankyung membuka pembicaraan.

"Nanti saja seonsangnim, dan kami dari hutan." Jawab Yesung seadaanya.

"Kenapa kalian kehutan ? Bukannya kami menyuruh kalian untuk mencari di pinggir hutan saja." Tanya Heechul.

"Feelingku.. Mereka berdua ada dihutan. Dan ternyata aku benar." Celetuk Kibum, Kyuhyun pun meliriknya dengan sinis.

"Aigoo kalian ini.. Untung saja bisa kembali, kalau tidak.. Kalian lagi yang kami cari." Kata Hankyung.

"Ne.. Mianhae seonsangnim. Kami tidak akan melakukannya lagi" Ujar Siwon sambil tersenyum.

"Ah, tidak apa apa.. Yang penting kalian semua kembali dengan selamat kecuali..." Heechul terdiam, semuanya pun menunduk. Agak lama mereka terdiam sampai Kyuhyun angkat bicara.

"Eunhyuk hilang. Lalu kita harus bagaimana ?"

"Besok kita akan bicarakan itu.. Kyu, sebaiknya kamu istirahat dulu, wajahmu terlihat pucat."

"Yah seonsangnim, mana bisa begitu.."

"Dia pasti baik baik saja-

"Mana mungkin dia baik baik saja!" Kyuhyun memotong ucapan Heechul dan membentaknya.

"Kyu.. Dia itu gurumu." Ingat Leeteuk.

"Ya aku tahu-

"Aku rasa kamu perlu istirahat sekarang. Seonsangnim, aku dan Kyuhyun pamit keluar dulu." Ajak Leeteuk sambil memaksa Kyuhyun untuk ikut dengannya. Sekarang hanya tersisa dua gurunya, serta tiga muridnya yang masih terjaga.

"Kalian bertiga tidak tidur ?" Tanya Heechul.

"Aniyo..Hmm, aku tidak bisa tidur seonsangnim." Ujar Yesung sambil menatap Donghae.

"Aku juga.. Hahh, melihat Donghae begini aku jadi kasihan." Kedua gurunya sontak menatap Siwon, dia yang biasanya diam dan masa bodoh dengan sekitarnya sekarang tampak perduli. Dia akhirnya berubah, pikir kedua gurunya.

"Iya.. Jika kita lambat menemukannya mungkin dia akan berakhir seperti Eunhyuk." Kata Kibum lalu menyilangkan tangannya.

"Apa maksudmu Kibum?" Tanya Hankyung.

"Begini.. Kyuhyun pergi keujung hutan dan dia berdiri ditebing curam itu dan saat aku menyusulnya bersama Leeteuk, kami melihat banyak darah disekitarnya juga tulisan **X.C**.. dan aku pikir darah itu milik Eunhyuk." Ucap Kibum.

"Kamu tidak bisa langsung menilai darah itu miliknya, Kibum ah. Oh iya, sebelum Donghae benar benar pingsan, dia menyuruh kami untuk menyusul Kyuhyun, aku pun langsung menggendongnya, dan saat dijalan dia bilang sesuatu yang menyangkut Eunhyuk. Tapi aku tidak mendengarnya karena suaranya sangat pelan." Ujar Siwon panjang lebar.

"Aishh.. Biarpun sangat pelan seharusnya kamu mendengarkannya baik baik." Kata Yesung dengan wajah kecewa.

"Mianhae.." Siwon meminta maaf.

"Sekarang sudah jam tiga pagi.. Kalian bertiga tidurlah biar kami yang menjaga Donghae." Ujar Hankyung, karena berkali kali disuruh tidur akhirnya mereka pun menurut. Kini hanya tersisa kedua gurunya.

"Aku pikir Eunhyuk memang jatuh ditebing itu." Celetuk Hankyung.

"Ya.. Pasti akan sulit menemukannya." Ujar Heechul lalu mereka kembali terdiam.

.&.

03 : 05 AM

Beberapa menit yang lalu Leeteuk sudah tertidur pulas, hanya Kyuhyun yang masih terjaga, dia masih memikirkan Eunhyuk. Dia menatap langit langit kamar dan mulai berbicara sendiri.

"Hyung.. Mianhae kalau aku selalu memanggilmu dengan nama. Aku cuma gengsi dan aneh kalau bilang 'hyung'. Sekali.. Sekali saja, aku ingin memanggilmu hyung. Eunhyuk hyung, kamu dimana ?"

' _Yah dengar, aku kesini cuma ingin menyampaikan sesuatu. Temanmu yang bernama Eunhyuk, hari ini dia terakhir bernafas'_

Mata Kyuhyun melebar saat mengingat itu. Ya, kemarin orang bertopeng itu kerumah sakit untuk menemuinya.

" **X.C** ... Jangan jangan orang bertopeng itu adalah **X.C**!" Gumamnya seketika itu juga raut wajahnya berubah.

'Ck, kalau memang benar awas saja!' Batinnya kesal.

Ditempat lain Kibum juga terjaga, dia bersama Siwon duduk dibalkon motel sambil merokok.

Wushh~

Kibum menghembuskan asap rokok itu, "Aku benar benar tidak habis pikir, kejadian 2 tahun lalu akan terjadi lagi." Ujarnya.

"Mungkin saja itu takdir.. Hmm, ngomong ngomong sejak kapan kamu bisa merokok ?" Tanya Siwon.

"Sejak tadi." Sahutnya cuek.

"Ck, aku serius tahu.. Hahh, kamu memang manusia yang sulit ditebak." Kata Siwon sambil tersenyum lalu menghisap rokoknya.

"Apaan sih. Ck, menurutmu... Si **X.C** itu orang yang sama dengan 2 tahun yang lalukah? Feelingku bilang kalau mereka orang yang sama."

"Entahlah, mungkin iya mungkin juga tidak."

"Aish... Pokoknya kita harus cepat menemukan orang itu sebelum polisi."

"Iya, tapi bagaimana caranya ?"

"Aku masih belum tahu.."

"Yak, kamu ini gimana sih."

"Tapi... Bagaimana kalau besok Donghae benar benar sadar" Kibum menjeda kata katanya lalu melihat kearah Siwon, "Kita langsung menanyainya, siapa tahu kita mendapatkan petunjuk tentang **X.C** "

"Ah iya, semoga saja dia tidak lupa dengan apa yang terjadi pada dirinya dan Eunhyuk." Kata Siwon lalu membuang rokoknya.

"Ya... Ah, dinginnya. Ayo kita masuk." Ujar Kibum lalu mematikan rokoknya dan kembali masuk kedalam motel diikuti Siwon dibelakangnya.

.&.

#B Beach

10 : 21 AM

Pagi ini suasananya sangat bagus, matahari bersinar cerah bersama langit yang biru, dan ombak pantai yang menerjang sedang ke pesisir pantai Busan. Mereka, teman-teman Kyuhyun, gurunya dan tim SAR. Sibuk mencari sesuatu disana. Ya, mereka sedang mencari Eunhyuk yang hilang.

"Ck, coba kalian lihat! Hari ini suasanya cerah, karena orang **itu**. Kita tidak bisa bermain main dan berjemur." Celetuk perempuan itu kesal.

"Iya, sangat merepotkan! Nanti sore kita sudah berangkat ke Jeju kan? Ah, waktu bersantaiku disini habis dan terbuang sia sia karena **dia** " Timpal temannya.

Kyuhyun mendengarkan pembicaraan kedua perempuan itu didepannya. Awalnya dia hanya diam mendengarkan dibelakang, tapi lama kelamaan mereka berdua semakin menyalahkan dan mengatai orang itu -Eunhyuk-. Dia pun merasa kesal, ingin rasanya mengatai mereka juga tapi sebelum dia melakukan itu, dua orang yang lain sudah mendahuluinya.

"Lebih baik tutup mulut kalian berdua. Sebelum aku merobeknya." Seperti biasa, kata katanya dingin dan wajahnya juga datar. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Kibum.

"Seharusnya kalian turut bersedih atas hilangnya teman kalian. Bukan menghujatnya." Ujar laki laki lain, Siwon.

"Ck, masa bodoh! Asal kalian bertiga tau saja, **dia** itu bukan teman kami! Jimin ah, kajja kita pergi." Perempuan itu pun pergi bersama temannya.

"Aish, yeoja sialan! Mau mati, eoh!" Ujar Kyuhyun kesal lalu ditenangkan oleh mereka berdua.

"Biarkan saja."

"Kibum benar, biarkan saja orang yang seperti itu. Kamu jangan terbawa emosi."

"Arra! Ck."

"Dimana Yesung dan Leeteuk ?"

"Iya.. Sejak sampai disini aku tidak melihatnya."

"Dia dan Leeteuk mencari dibagian sana."

"Oh."

"Hmm, kata Hankyung seonsangnim kita harus segera menemukan Eunhyuk, soalnya nanti sore kita akan pergi ke Jeju."

"Mwo?! Masih tetap dilanjutkan kah study tour ini? Yah, bisa bisanya mereka mmphhtt mmmpftt" Kibum membungkam mulut Kyuhyun dengan tanganya karena dia berbicara terlalu keras.

"Berisik." Setelah berbicara seperti itu dia melepaskan tangannya dan Kyuhyun hanya mendengus kesal.

"Mungkin saja karena study tour tahun ini baru diadakan lagi, jadi mereka tetap melanjutkannya walaupun..." Siwon tidak melanjutkan kata katanya..

"Aish! Aku tidak habis pikir dengan kedua guru kita itu. Yah, ngomong ngomong, tumben sekali kalian berdua mendatangi aku dan banyak bicara begini. Ada apa dengan kalian ?" Mendengar itu, mereka berdua pun langsung membalikkan badan berniat untuk meninggalkan Kyuhyun.

"Chamkkaman. Aishh, kalian ini.. Yasudah, kalau kalian tidak mau bicara. Ayo kita mencari Eunhyuk hyung bersama sama."

Disisi lain, Leeteuk berpisah dengan Yesung mencari kebagian lain. Mereka sepakat melakukan itu supaya Eunhyuk dapat cepat ditemukan.

Dari kejauhan Leeteuk melihat sesuatu seperti orang yang sedang tengkurap dipinggir pantai, dengan kemeja putihnya serta celana jeans warna hitam dan dia hanya memakai sebelah sepatunya. Dia pun berlari kearah orang itu, perasaan khawatir dan takut bercampur menjadi satu.

Setelah dia sampai didepan orang itu, dia langsung membaliknya. Betapa terkejutnya dia saat mengetahui siapa orang itu.

"Eunhyuk!" Ujarnya kaget dan setengah berteriak. Percuma, tidak akan ada yang mendengarnya karena hanya dia sendiri yang posisinya paling jauh diantara yang lain.

"A-apa yang sudah terjadi padamu..." Ujarnya lagi pelan dan sedikit gemetar, saat melihat kondisi Eunhyuk yang tidak baik baik saja. Bibirnya membiru dan badannya yang setengah bengkak serta perutnya terdapat goresan yang cukup besar dan dalam. Dan goresan itu bertuliskan **X.C**.

Leeteuk terduduk, tangan kanannya terangkat untuk memegang perut Eunhyuk yang sedikit mengeluarkan darah sedangkan tangan kirinya menarik kepalanya Eunhyuk untuk ditidurkan dipahanya, "Si **X.C** itu kah yang membuatmu seperti ini... Aigo, kemejamu dan perutmu sampai begini... Tunggu sebentar, aku akan memanggil yang lain.. Dan secepatnya kami akan menemukan **dia**... DOWAJUSEYO! DOWAJUSEYOO!" Leeteuk berteriak sekencang kencangnya tak terasa bulir air berwarna bening itu jatuh dipipinya.

Walaupun dia tidak terlalu dekat dengan Eunhyuk, melihat kondisinya yang seperti itu membuatnya miris dan kasihan. Padahal baru kemarin mereka berbicara banyak dimotel. Tapi siapa yang tahu kalau itu adalah hari terakhirnya.

Tak lama anak anak yang lain, kedua gurunya, dan tim SAR pun datang.

"Omo.. Lee Hyukjae! Jungsoo! Apa yang terjadi padanya ?! Kenapa dia bisa seperti ini.." Ujar Hankyung lalu mengangkat Eunhyuk ala bridal style, dan Leeteuk hanya diam saja sambil menunduk menyembunyikan kesedihannya.

"Ha-hankyung seonsangnim! Heechul seonsangnim!" Seorang anak perempuan yang baru datang dan mencegat gurunya.

"Kamu ini kenapa ! / Ada apa ?!" Ujar mereka berdua hampir bersamaan.

"D-donghae... Ddi-i-dia.. Dia tidak bernafas lagiii" Semua pun langsung shock mendengarnya.

"Yak! Park Sera! Kamu jangan main main! Donghae masih tidur dikamarnya." Kata Heechul geram, bisa bisanya dua anak muridnya meninggal secara bersamaan. Itu tidak mungkin.

"Aku tidak bohong! Aku juga tidak bercanda! Dia.. Dia benar tidak bernafas lagi. Aku melihatnya.. Dia terjatuh dari tempat tidurnya... Aku menghampirinya dan mencoba membangunkannya, tapi dia tidak bangun bangun. Aku pun mengecek urat nadinya dan mendekatkan jariku ke hidungnya.. Tapi tidak ada! Urat nadinya tidak bekerja, dan dia tidak bernafas!" Kyuhyun pun mendekat dan mencengkram pundak perempuan itu.

"Katakan kalau kamu itu bohong..!" Katanya dengan tatapan tajam.

"A-aku benar benar tidak berbohong... Aku.. Aku serius!" Ujarnya takut. Mendengar itu Kyuhyun langsung berlari menuju motel, Yesung pun juga ikut berlari diikuti Kibum dan Siwon.

"Ya Tuhan.. Jangan lagi." Gumam Leeteuk sambil mengacak rambutnya lalu berlari.

"Hey! Kalian berlima mau kemana?! Hankyung ah, tolong kamu urus Eunhyuk. Aku akan pergi menyusul mereka." Hankyung mengiyakan dan Heechul pun menyusul mereka.

.&.

#G-House Busan Motel

11 : 07 AM

BRAKK

Kyuhyun menendang pintu utama lalu masuk, dia berjalan setengah berlari menuju kamar Donghae yang bersama Eunhyuk.

"Hyung!" Ujarnya kaget, benar saja Donghae tertidur dilantai dengan keadaan yang sama seperti Eunhyuk, tengkurap. Dia pun mendekat dan mengguncang badannya keras.

"Kamu kenapa hah?! Yah, jangan buat aku khawatir! Bangun bodoh! Kenapa diam saja ?! Aku bilang bangun, kalau tidak aku akan meninjumu! Yah, ireonaa! Ireona...! Hyung... Hae hyung..! Ireona.. Jebal...Hiks.." Melihat itu, Yesung menangis dan Leeteuk yang berada disampingnya merangkulnya dan mereka pun menangis bersama.

"Aku tahu perasaanmu... Sudahlah jangan menangis.. Kamu harus tegar dihadapan mereka yang lebih muda darimu... Uljimma.. " Ujar Leeteuk berusaha menenangkan Yesung, tapi dia sendiri menangis juga. Siwon tergugah hatinya untuk ikut merangkul Yesung.

"Kalian bertiga... Menangislah. Disini hanya ada kita berenam. Ah tidak, mungkin Eunhyuk juga ada disini.." Kyuhyun, Yesung dan Leeteuk langsung menangis sejadi jadinya. Kibum hanya terdiam mendengar kata kata dari Siwon.

Disisi lain Heechul berdiri agak jauh dari mereka, "Berikan mereka waktu sebentar, Heechul ah.." Ujarnya kepada diri sendiri lalu pergi keruang utama.

'Aku tidak tahu.. Bagaimana bisa, Siwon secepat itu akrab dengan mereka. Ah bukan hanya dia.. Tapi aku juga.. Apa karena study tour dan kejadian ini kami menjadi akrab satu sama lain ? Ah sudahlah itu tidak penting. Aku pikir, berteman dengan mereka tidak terlalu buruk juga.' Ujar Kibum dalam hati.

Dia menghampiri Kyuhyun yang menangis sambil memeluk Donghae, "Heh jelek! Jangan menangis." Kyuhyun pun menoleh.

"Bagaimana aku tidak menangis kalau kedua hyungku sekaligus pergi... Kalau satu aja aku mungkin bisa terima tapi ini..." Tiba tiba, Kibum mengusap air mata Kyuhyun dan mencubit pipinya.

"Arghh.. Apa yang kamu lakukan!"

"Berhentilah menangis. Pasti mereka berdua sangat sedih karena melihat mukamu yang jelek ini semakin jelek . Dan kalian berdua! Leeteuk dan Yesung.. Apa kalian tidak malu menangis dihadapan aku dan Kyuhyun, kalian itu lebih tua jadi jangan menangis lagi eoh." Tak sengaja Kibum melihat secarik kertas yang tidak jauh dari posisinya, diam diam dia memasukkannya kedalam kantong celananya.

"Ah, maksud Kibum itu.. Sebenarnya dia berniat untuk menenangkan kalian tapi sepertinya cara penyampaiannya salah. Tolong maklumi dia. Yah sebaiknya kita secepatnya membawa jasad Donghae kerumah sakit." Ujar Siwon, Kyuhyun, Yesung dan Leeteuk mengangguk dan Kibum hanya mendengus kesal.

.&.

#B Hospital

11 : 52 AM

Mereka berlima berada dirumah sakit bersama kedua gurunya untuk menunggu hasil pemeriksaan Donghae dan juga Eunhyuk. Kyuhyun hanya mondar mandir dikoridor memikirkan sesuatu sambil menunggu hasilnya.

"Ini pasti perbuatan **orang bertopeng** itu juga!" Celetuk Kyuhyun tiba tiba.

"Orang bertopeng... Siapa dia ?" Tanya Yesung.

"Iya.. Memangnya dia siapa ?" Tanya Leeteuk juga.

"Aku pikir dia si **X.C**.. Aku yakin sekali kalau dia orang yang sama.. **X.C** dan **orang bertopeng** itu. Dia yang membunuh Donghae dan Eunhyuk"

"Kamu tahu darimana ?"

"Kemarin saat aku tersadar dari koma, **orang bertopeng** itu menemuiku dirumah sakit. Dia bilang, dia akan membuat Eunhyuk hyung tidak bernafas lagi tapi ternyata Donghae hyung juga..-

"Berarti **orang bertopeng** itu tidak bisa kamu percaya."

"Memangnya **orang bertopeng** itu siapa ? Ya Kibum ah, kamu... Percaya kata katanya ?"

"Siwon ah, coba kamu pikir lagi... Mana mungkin Kyuhyun yang baru sadar dari komanya langsung menyusul kita kemari memakai mobil appanya-

"Ya! Aku tidak akan mungkin kesini kalau **dia** tidak bilang seperti itu! Pokoknya **orang bertopeng** itu si **X.C**!"

"Cho Kyuhyun! Seharusnya kamu menceritakannya lebih awal!"

"Mi-mianhae Yesung hyung.. Aku lupa..."

"Kalau begitu mulai dari sekarang kita harus saling menjaga satu sama lain ? Iya kan Kibum ah, Siwon ah ?"

"Kamu benar Leeteuk ah. Kyuhyun ah, memangnya apa yang sudah kamu lakukan sampai **orang bertopeng** itu, ah maksudku si **X.C** sampai melakukan hal ini ?"

"Aku juga tidak tahu, Siwon ah. Apa mungkin karena aku melihat koran itu ya.."

"Koran apa-

"Yah kalian sedang bicara apa ? Serius sekali sepertinya. Boleh kami ikut ?" gurunya, Hankyung memotong ucapan Leeteuk dan duduk disampingnya, sedangkan Heechul dia hanya berdiri sambil tersenyum.

"Ah begini seonsangnim..." Kyuhyun menceritakan semuanya kepada kedua gurunya sampai selesai.

"Kita harus ekstra hati hati. Bisa saja **X.C** akan membunuh orang terdekatmu lagi.." Ujar Hankyung.

"Iya itu benar. Dengar, jangan ada yang bepergian sendiri atau berdua. Maksimal tiga atau empat orang." Tambah Heechul.

"Empat orang apa tidak terlalu banyak seonsangnim ?" Tanya Siwon.

"Untuk jaga jaga saja. Aku tidak ingin kejadian seperti ini terulang untuk ketiga kalinya." Ujar Heechul lagi.

"Yah, Kyuhyun ah.. Tadi kamu bilang, kalau kamu menemukan koran lama itu di mejanya Heechul benarkan ?" Tanya Hankyung.

"Iya.. Sekali lagi aku minta maaf, aku tidak bermaksud untuk mengambilnya.." Kyuhyun sambil menunduk.

"Hankyung ah, apa jangan jangan **X.C** itu yang membunuh Jaebum dulu ? Menurutku, mungkin dia marah kalau kejadian itu diungkit lagi dan ternyata dia memang benar benar ada disekitar kita. Ini hanya menurutku loh ya.." Ujar Heechul.

"Mwo ?" Kibum kaget sebentar setelah itu dia kembali diam dan memikirkan sesuatu.

"Yah aku pikir juga seperti itu.. Tapi kalau sampai yang kamu katakan itu benar, akan berbahaya sekali jika pembunuh itu berada disekitar kita." Hankyung gusar.

"Seonsangnim, biar **dia** cuma sendiri, **dia** bisa melenyapkan dua orang sekaligus. Itu tidak bagus. Kita harus memberitahu polisi sekarang." Kata Leeteuk.

"Iya.. Semakin cepat kita memberitahu polisi, semakin cepat juga orang itu tertangkap." Tambah Yesung.

"Jangan.. Kita harus menangkapnya sendiri.. Walaupun aku rasa itu tidak mungkin tapi.. Kita harus menangkapnya sendiri.. karena dengan cara seperti itu nama baik sekolah kita akan tetap terjaga." Kata Hankyung.

"Itu mustahil-

"Permisi.. Disini siapa wali dari Lee Donghae dan Lee Eunhyuk ?" Ujar seorang dokter laki laki tiba tiba, semuanya pun langsung berdiri.

"Kami berdua." Ujar Heechul, disampingnya Hankyung mengangguk.

"Kalian.. Berdua ?" Ujar dokter itu, mengerti gelagatnya yang sedikit aneh Hankyung langsung menjelaskan.

"..Ah kami berdua adalah guru dari Lee Donghae dan Lee Eunhyuk."

"Oh aku pikir... Kajja, kita keruangan saya sekarang." Dokter pergi duluan bersama Hankyung.

"Kalian berlima tunggu disini. Jangan kemana mana. Arraseo ?" Mereka pun mengangguk mengerti, setelah itu Heechul pun pergi menyusul dibelakang.

16 menit sudah berlalu, Hankyung dan Heechul belum datang juga. Mereka berlima mulai tampak bosan.

"Aku pergi ke toilet dulu." Celetuk Kibum.

"Aku ikut." Kata Siwon dan Leeteuk bersamaan.

"Kalian gila ? Ck, biar aku sendiri." Kibum sudah mulai beranjak dari tempatnya tapi dicegat oleh Yesung.

"Kata Heechul seonsangnim kita tidak boleh jalan sendirian. Maksimal tiga atau empat orang." Ujar Yesung.

"Kamu memperlakukanku seperti anak kecil!" Kibum mulai kesal.

"Ayolah jangan seperti itu.." Bujuk Yesung.

"Ck, arra!" Kibum pergi bersama Siwon dan Leeteuk.

"Hahh.." Yesung terduduk disamping Kyuhyun sambil menghembuskan nafas lega.

"Kyu.. Kamu kenapa dari tadi diam saja ?" Tanya Yesung.

"Aku..." Kyuhyun menoleh kearah Yesung.

"Omo..! Wajahmu pucat.. Mumpung masih dirumah sakit, ayo kita periksa kesehatanmu!" Yesung merangkul Kyuhyun.

"Nanti... Tunggu mereka kembali baru aku mau periksa."

"Aishh..!"

Disisi lain, Kibum sedang berada didalam bilik paling pojok, toilet laki laki. Diluarnya Siwon dan Leeteuk menunggu.

' _Siapapun yang membaca ini.. Mungkin aku sudah tidak bernafas lagi. Sebenarnya aku benar benar tidak ingin pergi seperti ini, tapi_ _ **X.C**_ _datang untuk menjemputku sekarang.. Sebenarnya aku ingin menceritakan apa yang sudah terjadi pada kami, tapi waktuku tidak banyak. Yah jadi.. Tolong ingat pesanku ini, pertama kumohon beritahu Kyuhyun untuk jangan mengungkit kejadian itu, jika dia masih melakukannya tolong hentikan dia. Itu akan membahayakan yang lain dan dirinya sendiri. Cukup kami berdua saja yang mendapatkan ganjarannya karena orang itu benar benar ada dan sekarang dia sedang mengawasi gerak gerik Kyuhyun, Yesung, Leeteuk, Kibum dan Siwon.'_

Kibum membaca kertas yang dibawanya tadi dengan wajah serius dan dia sangat fokus.

' _Kedua dan ini yang terakhir,_ _ **jangan percaya pada orang sekitarmu**_ _. Sudah waktunya aku pergi. Sampai ketemu lagi.'_

Kibum terdiam sejenak, butuh 5 menit untuk menganalisa semuanya dan akhirnya dia menemukan jawabannya.

"Sepertinya aku tahu dia siapa..." Gumamnya sambil menatap tajam kertas itu, 'Terima kasih sudah meninggalkan pesan ini. Karena kamu, aku bisa tahu orang itu siapa. Donghae ssi, kematianmu tidak sia sia. Aku janji, secepat mungkin aku akan bertemu dengan dia dan membalaskannya.' Ujarnya lagi dalam hati.

"Kibum ah.. Kamu sedang apa ? Kenapa lama sekali." Ujar Leeteuk dari luar.

"Sebentar." Sahut Kibum dan tak lama dia pun keluar dan kembali ketempat Yesung dan Kyuhyun berada.

'Aku tidak tau jika mendapatkan informasi sepenting ini. Harus dibayar dengan dua nyawa sekaligus. Hmm, jika di ibaratkan.. Aku ini seperti seoarang **penjual** , jika aku ingin cepat mendapatkan **uang**. Aku akan memasang plang yang bertuliskan BUY 1 GET 1. **Pembeli** pun akan langsung datang dan membelinya. Ya.. **Uang** yang didapat adalah **informasi** dan **ba** **rang** yang dijual adalah **Donghae** dan **Eunhyuk**.'

'Jika mereka mau memikirkan kembali apa yang sudah terjadi. Mungkin mereka akan menemukan jawabannya.. Sama sepertiku.' Ucap Kibum dalam hati.

-TBC-

Yah, maaf updatenya lama.. hmm, mungkin chapter ini alurnya paling lambat.. hehe gomen gomen.

terima kasih ya sudah mau nunggu atau pun membaca. hehe terima kasih!

.replay reviews.

Emon204 : sayangnya dia mati /smirk/. dia X.C, kamu tau lah dia siapa ckck.

hahaha iya dia mah gitu orangnya ckck.

iyakah ? wah sayangnya dichapter ini juga kurang tegang.. hehe gomen...

Kim Nayeon : dia X.C .. aku tau kok kamu pasti tau.

.kkeut.

see you.


	7. Chapter 7

**Author : RED**

 **Cast :** Kibum, Siwon, Kyuhyun, Yesung, Heechul, Hankyung

 **Genre :** school life, suspense, mystery & etc.

 **Disclairiming :** Fanfict ini ASLI milik RED karna sudah teruji di IPB DAN ITB(?), kecuali Tokoh utamanya yang milik Tuhan YME **.**

 **Summary :** Untuk mencari tahu kejadian yang sebenarnya, seseorang harus dapat bertahan dan mempertaruhkan nyawanya.

 **Rate :** T 15+

 **Warning :** Terkadang alurnya **kecepatan** / **kelambatan** , Typo(ss), bahasanya yang berantakan, Absurd, etc.

 **copyright 2015**

 **...**

ch sebelumnya

 _"Sepertinya aku tahu dia siapa..." Gumamnya sambil menatap tajam kertas itu, 'Terima kasih sudah meninggalkan pesan ini. Karena kamu, aku bisa tahu orang itu siapa. Donghae ssi, kematianmu tidak sia sia. Aku janji, secepat mungkin aku akan bertemu dengan dia dan membalaskannya.' Ujarnya lagi dalam hati._

 _"Kibum ah.. Kamu sedang apa ? Kenapa lama sekali." Ujar Leeteuk dari luar._

 _"Sebentar." Sahut Kibum dan tak lama dia pun keluar dan kembali ketempat Yesung dan Kyuhyun berada._

 _'Aku tidak tau jika mendapatkan informasi sepenting ini. Harus dibayar dengan dua nyawa sekaligus. Hmm, jika di ibaratkan.. Aku ini seperti seoarang **penjual** , jika aku ingin cepat mendapatkan **uang**. Aku akan memasang plang yang bertuliskan BUY 1 GET 1. **Pembeli** pun akan langsung datang dan membelinya. Ya.. **Uang** yang didapat adalah **informasi** dan **ba** **rang** yang dijual adalah **Donghae** dan **Eunhyuk**.'_

 _'Jika mereka mau memikirkan kembali apa yang sudah terjadi. Mungkin mereka akan menemukan jawabannya.. Sama sepertiku.' Ucap Kibum dalam hati._

 _._

Ch. 6

Adanya Perpisahan & Pertemuan.

.

12 : 15 PM

Yesung mondar mandir menunggu Kibum, Siwon dan Leeteuk kembali. Dia khawatir dengan Kyuhyun yang tampak sudah semakin pucat, ingin sekali membawa Kyuhyun memeriksakan kondisinya tapi disisi lain dia tidak mungkin meninggalkan ketiga temannya yang lain.

"Apa kita periksa dulu Kyu..? Wajahmu itu terlihat pucat, aku tidak ingin kamu jatuh sakit lagi." Ujar Yesung sambil duduk disamping Kyuhyun.

"Ani... Kalau kita tidak ada disini. Mereka akan kebingungan mencari kita.." Kata Kyuhyun.

"Tapi-

"Aku pergi mencari minum sebentar... Aku haus."

"Biar aku temani oke ?"

"Hyung.. Tunggulah disini. Aku tidak akan lama."

"Tapi-

"Aku pergi." Kyuhyun benar benar pergi, membuat Yesung semakin khawatir.

"Kalian semua cepatlah kembali..." Gumamnya sambil terduduk dibangku itu sendirian.

.&.

Kyuhyun keluar dari rumah sakit itu untuk mencari minuman. Tak sengaja dia melihat Leeteuk pergi bersama seseorang, sialnya dia tidak melihat orang itu. Cepat cepat dia menelponnya tapi tidak diangkat.

"Aish! Kenapa tidak diangkat sih!" Ujarnya geram sambil terus mengikuti Leeteuk dan juga orang itu.

Leeteuk tahu dan sadar kalau Kyuhyun mengikutinya, tapi dia berpura pura tidak tahu.

"Mwo?!" Leeteuk masuk kedalam mobil sedan hitam bersama orang itu. Mobil itu pun langsung pergi melaju kencang. Dibelakangnya Kyuhyun berlari mengejar dengan sekuat tenaga.

"Leeteuk hyung!"

BUGHHH

Kyuhyun jatuh terhempas kejalanan aspal sambil berteriak memanggil nama Leeteuk. Semakin lama mobil itu menjauh dan tak terlihat dari pandangannya.

Sebenarnya dia lebih muda dari Leeteuk, tapi baru kali ini dia memanggilnya hyung. Yah, dia memang orang yang gengsi.

"Arghh.." Erangnya sambil menahan sakit karena lutut dan sikunya terluka. Kyuhyun berusaha mengingat baju yang dipakai orang itu.

'Dia tadi memakai kemeja hitam dan... Topi hitam. Ck, sial! Aku tidak melihat plat mobilnya.. Yah ngomong ngomong... Aku haus.' Batinnya sambil berjalan terseok seok dan tubuhnya mulai lemas. Cepat cepat dia mencari air minum untuk menyegarkan badannya.

Satu botol air mineral ukuran tanggung ada ditangan kanannya, dan dia sudah kembali kerumah sakit dengan langkah yang setengah diseret.

"Omo?! Kyuhyun ah! Apa yang terjadi denganmu?! Kenapa siku dan kakimu terluka?! Aigoo celana jeansmu sampai robek begini.. Ayo kita obati lukamu sekaligus memeriksakan kondisimu!" Sebenarnya banyak sekali yang mau ditanyakan oleh Yesung tapi ditahannya dulu karena Kyuhyun harus segera diobati dan diperiksa.

"Ck, kamu begitu seperti anak jalanan." Kyuhyun yang sedang minum pun hampir tersedak mendengar celetuk Kibum.

"Yak! Tutup mulutmu itu brengsek!" Dia mulai kesal.

"Ck, sudahlah jangan mulai lagi.." Siwon menengahi lalu merangkul Kyuhyun dan membawanya untuk mengobati lukanya.

'Senang sekali mengerjai bocah ini..' Ujar Kibum dalam hati.

Setelah semuanya selesai mereka kembali ketempat tadi, dan ternyata kedua gurunya sudah ada disana menunggu mereka.

"Aigo! Kyuhyun apa yang terjadi denganmu? Dan Leeteuk dia kemana ?" Tanya Heechul dengan wajah khawatir.

"Aku tadi terjatuh tadi saat membeli minuman. Dan dia pergi bersama seseorang.." Jawab Kyuhyun.

"Benarkah ?" Ujar Heechul lagi.

"Hmm iya.. Tadi dia mengirimiku sms, katanya dia harus kembali ke Seoul karena ada keluarganya yang meninggal." Kata Yesung.

"Benarkah?! Kenapa dia tidak mengirimiku sms juga." Kyuhyun tidak terima.

"Sudah sudah.. Kalian berempat kembali ke motel sekarang. Aku dan Heechul akan mengurus Donghae dan Eunhyuk." Ujar Hankyung.

"Apa kami boleh tahu penyebab kenapa Donghae dan Eunhyuk bisa..." Mengerti maksud muridnya, Siwon. Heechul pun menjelaskan.

"Ah itu, kata dokter.. Didalam tubuh Donghae ada racun dengan kadar dosis yang tinggi dan Eunhyuk dia kehabisan darah karena luka diperutnya."

"Oh begitu.. Apa keluarganya akan datang menjemput mereka ?" Tanya Yesung.

"Ya.. Nanti mereka akan datang. Sekarang kalian kembalilah ke motel." Mereka berempat menurut dan kembali kemotel, dan sekarang hanya tersisa Hankyung dan Heechul.

"Aku harap adikmu mengurusnya dengan baik." Celetuk Hankyung.

"Walau ini yang pertama untuknya, tapi aku pikir dia akan melakukannya dengan baik."

"Yah hmmm.. Heechul ah, apa kamu akan tetap melanjutkannya ?"

"Tentu.. Selagi mereka mencoba mengusiknya, aku tidak akan berhenti."

"Tapi.. Bukankah itu keterlaluan.. Tiga orang-

"Apa ? Jangan bilang kamu ingin mengakhirinya ? Ck, adikku juga sudah ikut terlibat. Jika kamu berani menghianati kami. Mampus kamu."

"..."

"Hahh, dengarkan aku.. Kamu harus ingat dengan cita citamu, bukannya kamu ingin menjadi kepala sekolah eoh ?"

"Iya aku tahu, tapi bagaimana bisa kamu melakukannya dalam satu tempat sekaligus.. "

"Aish! Kamu yang bilang sendirikan kalau aku harus menyingkirkan orang orang yang mencoba-

"Ya aku memang bilang begitu, tapi bisakah kamu tahan jiwa membunuhmu itu ? Semua orang akan curiga kalau-

"Aku tidak perduli-

"Justru tidak keperdulianmu itu akan membuat kita jatuh!"

"Diamlah! Serahkan masalah bocah 'itu' padaku. Kamu hanya harus fokus dengan konfrensi pers nanti dan juga persiapan untuk mencalonkan diri sebagai kepala sekolah, dua bulan kedepan."

"..."

Setelah berdebat sengit mereka berdua terdiam. Hankyung terduduk di bangkunya dan Heechul bersandar di dinding sambil menatap Hankyung.

"Hankyung.. Jangan sampai ada orang yang tahu kalau kamu memanipulasi berita waktu itu, bocor sedikit saja selesai sudah."

"Ya ya ya aku tahu... Ck, aku yang memanipulasi berita itu saja juga sampai sekarang tidak percaya kalau Jaebum mati karena diserang anjing liar. Ya, Heechul ah, dia pasti dibunuhkan ?"

"Ya dia dibunuh."

"Aish, kamu selalu bilang begitu tapi tidak mau memberitahukan **si pembunuh** itu padaku! Kalau sampai aku tahu, akan menghukumnya...!"

"Ck, paling juga nanti aku yang kamu suruh untuk menghukumnya."

"Hehehe, tapi.. Kamu tahu dia siapa ?"

"Tentu saja aku tahu."

"Kenapa baru bilang sekarang?! Waktu itu kamu bilang tidak tahu!"

"Kalau aku bilang hari itu juga, pasti kamu akan langsung menghukum **nya**. Lebih baik aku diam saja."

"Aishh! Sekarang dia dimana?!"

"Aku tidak tahu!"

"Heechul!"

"Aku benar benar tidak tahu Hankyung!"

"Hahh... Heechul ah, kamu harus janji murid kita tidak ada yang mati lagi.. Dan secepatnya memberitahu aku siapa yang membunuh Jaebum."

"Mian.. Aku tidak janji dan aku tidak akan memberitahukan **dia** padamu. Hehe, jangan dipikirkan.. **Dia** itu tidak penting, anggap saja dia sudah mati. Toh, setelah hari itu **dia** hilangkan."

"Siapa ? Aish kamu ini... Oh iya, sebentar lagi keluarga Donghae dan juga Eunhyuk akan datang, kamu tahukan kamu harus apa ?"

"Ck, tentu saja aku tahu."

"Bagus." Mereka kembali terdiam sampai keluarga yang dari Donghae dan Eunhyuk datang.

.&.

04 : 06 PM

Akhirnya waktu yang ditunggu tunggu mereka untuk melanjutkan study tour kepulau Jeju sudah tiba. Sekarang mereka sudah berkumpul didepan bus.

"Perhatian semuanya! Apa kalian sudah memasukkan barang barang kalian kedalam bus ?" Tanya Heechul.

"Sudaahh..!" Jawab muridnya.

"Bagus! Aku harap tidak ada barang yang tertinggal. Karena kalau bus sudah jalan, tidak bisa memutar balik lagi untuk mengambilnya! Sekarang masuk kedalam bus!" Ujar Hankyung dan mereka semua masuk kedalam bus dan mencari tempatnya masing masing. Kibum duduk disamping Siwon, sedangkan Kyuhyun duduk disamping Yesung.

Bus baru jalan beberapa menit yang lalu. Tiba tiba saja smartphonenya Kyuhyun berbunyi.

Katalk!

Saat dia membaca siapa pengirim pesan itu mendadak wajahnya merengut. Ya, si pengirim itu adalah, Kibum.

' _Ada yang ingin aku tanyakan padamu. Ini penting.'_

"Tanya saja." Kyuhyun membalas pesannya.

' _Berhenti mencari yang tidak perlu dicari._ _'_

Kyuhyun membaca isi pesan itu dengan dahi yang berkerut, "Apa maksudmu ?" Balasnya.

' _Aku peringatkan untuk tidak mencari itu lagi!'_

"Yah sepertinya aku familiar dengan kata kata 'Aku peringatkan'.. Ck, oke lupakan. Hey Kim Kibum, aku tidak mengerti apa yang kamu maksud itu. Kalau bicara yang jelas."

' _Ck, kamu memang bodoh. Oke, aku akan langsung to the point saja. karena KAMU, Eunhyuk dan Donghae MATI. Jika kamu terus mencarinya mungkin Yesung, Siwon atau aku akan menyusul mereka!'_

Kyuhyun tidak mengerti sekaligus kaget dengan apa yang dibacanya, "Apa! Karena aku?! Ya _saekki-ya*.._ Kamu jangan asal menuduhku eoh! Memangnya apa yang aku cari?!" Dengan gusar dia menunggu balasan dari Kibum.

 _(*saekki ya : Motherf*cker!)_

 _'neo jenjang-iya!* Aish.. Bukannya kamu ingin mencari tahu apa yang sudah terjadi disekolah kita. Yah, baca ini baik baik. Biar aku yang mencari tahu semuanya, jika kamu yang tetap mencari maka sesuatu yang buruk akan terjadi, dan itu artinya salah satu dari kami bertiga akan pergi menyusul mereka berdua!'_

 _(*_ _ _neo jenjang-iya!_ : kamu sialan!)_

"Kim Kibum! Ini benar benar tidak lucu!"

' _Kamu tahukan nyawa manusia itu hanya ada satu? Jadi pikirkan orang disekitarmu sebelum bertindak.'_

"Tapi.." Kyuhyun bergumam lalu tangan kanannya terangkat untuk mengusap dagunya. Dia bingung harus membalas apa.

' _Pokoknya aku sudah memperingatkanmu. Kalau kamu masih keras kepala, kamu akan kehilangan satu atau dua orang_ _ **lagi**_ _. Oh iya, ingat ini.. Pertama kalau mau cerita sesuatu yang_ _ **penting**_ _jangan ke siapapun kecuali aku. Kedua,_ _ **jangan percaya pada orang sekitarmu**_ '

"Memangnya kenapa aku harus cerita padamu dan bukan orang lain?"

"Kenapa juga aku harus tidak mempercayai orang disekitarku?"

"Jawab aku, Kim Kibum.. Ya! Jangan bilang kalau kamu mengetahui sesuatu.. Sekarang katakan padaku apa itu."

Tiga kali Kyuhyun mengirim pesan itu tapi tidak ada balasan. Malah hanya diread saja.

"Apa yang sudah kamu ketahui Kim Kibum.." Kyuhyun bergumam lagi.

[Kibum POV_]

' _Memangnya kenapa aku harus cerita padamu dan bukan orang lain?'_

' _Kenapa juga aku harus tidak mempercayai orang disekitarku?'_

' _Jawab aku, Kim Kibum.. Ya! Jangan bilang kalau kamu mengetahui sesuatu.. Sekarang katakan padaku apa itu.'_

Setelah aku membaca pesannya, aku langsung menyandarkan punggungku dikursi bus dan menatap luar jendela, 'Maaf. Ini belum saatnya untukku menceritakan semua yang aku tahu ke kamu.' Ujarku dalam hati.

"Kibum ah, kamu kenapa ?" Tanya Siwon yang duduk disampingku.

"Gwenchana." Kataku singkat.

"Jangan bohong. Ceritakan padaku apa yang menganggu pikiranmu." Ck, dia seperti dukun. Dia bisa tahu apa yang sedang aku pikirkan.

"Siwon ah..." Haruskah aku cerita ke Siwon ? Tidak, kalau aku buka mulut sekarang sesuatu yang buruk akan terjadi karena **orang itu benar benar ada di sekitarku sekarang**.

"Kenapa diam ? Ck, tingkahmu benar benar aneh hari ini."

"Kalau iya kenapa."

"Kibum ah-

"Berisik. Aku mau tidur." Ck, aku tidak menghiraukan kata katanya dan mulai pura pura tidur.

[Kibum POV End_]

.&.

07 : 20 PM

#J-Land Motel

Satu setengah jam yang lalu mereka sudah sampai di Jeju, sekarang mereka berada di motel untuk menginap sampai besok dan malamnya mereka akan kembali ke Seoul.

"Dengar enam iris itu pokoknya jatahku." Ujar Kyuhyun saat mereka berkumpul diruang makan dan mempertahankan daging sapi bakar miliknya.

"Jangan serakah! Dagingnya cuma dua puluh iris saja!" Kata Kibum sengit.

"Pokoknya aku mau enam!"

"Ck, sialan.. Bagiannya sudah pas tau!"

"Aku tidak perduli! Aku mau enam!"

"Aish!-

"Cho Kyuhyun..! Kim Kibum..! Diam." Mereka berdua terdiam saat Yesung bicara, "Aku akan makan dagingnya empat aja. Biar Kyuhyun mendapatkan enam." Mendengar itu Kyuhyun bersorak sorai kesenangan.

"Yes! Gomawo Yesung hyung. Kamu memang terbaiklah.. Weekk" Kyuhyun menjulurkan lidahnya mengolok Kibum.

"Siwon ah, aku mau enam juga!" Kata Kibum ke Siwon.

"E-eh apa ?"

"Ck, pelit!" Kibum langsung pergi keluar motel, Siwon dan Yesung hanya terbengong sedangkan Kyuhyun dia hanya melanjutkan makannya.

"Kalian duluan saja.. Aku mau mengejar Kibum-

"Jangan dikejar bocah kekanak kanakan itu. Lebih baik kita makan disini dan mengambil bagiannya."

"Tapi-

"Sudahlah. Ayo makan." Siwon yang memang lapar sejak tadi menuruti kata kata Kyuhyun.

'Ck.. Kalian itu kalau sudah bertemu seperti kucing dan tikus, kadang akur kadang juga tidak.. Hmm, aku baru sadar kalau kalian itu sedikit demi sedikit juga mulai berubah.. Lebih banyak bicara. Hmm, entahlah menurutku sih begitu.'

Kyuhyun bingung melihat Yesung yang diam dan kadang kadang senyum sendiri, "Kenapa tidak dimakan ? Sudah kenyang kah ? Kalau begitu untukku saja dagingnya." Ujarnya santai lalu mulai mengambil beberapa potong daging bagiannya Yesung.

"Mwo?! Yah evil.. Jangan diambil semuaa.!"

Mereka berdua kembali ribut memperebutkan daging itu, sementara ditempat lain. Kibum berjalan sendirian tanpa arah tujuan. Dia pun juga tidak sadar kalau dia sudah berada disebuah tempat yang ramai, ya sebut saja tempat itu pasar malam.

"Ini..." Gumamnya, dia memasuki tempat keramaian itu seperti anak kecil yang baru dibawa orang tuanya, bingung sekaligus kagum karena ada banyak orang yang menjual berbagai macam barang dan jajanan.

'Seumur hidupku aku baru ketempat yang seperti ini.. Woah, joah...' Ucapnya dalam hati, sesekali dia singgah kesalah satu stan yang menjual beraneka macam jajanan ringan. Tidak, dia tidak membelinya, dia hanya melihat saja.

"Hey anak muda.. Sepertinya kamu bukan orang sini ?" Tanya si penjual itu saat Kibum singgah di stannya.

"A-ah.. Iya ahjumma..."

"Kamu mau kue ikan ini nak ?"

"Aniyo-

"Aish.. Ambil ini. Makanlah.." Penjual itu memaksa Kibum menerima kue ikannya, dengan tersenyum canggung Kibum menerimanya, "Kamsahamnida ahjumma.." Ujarnya lalu berniat untuk pergi dari situ tapi,

Brukk

Dia menabrak seorang laki laki yang tingginya hampir sama seperti dia, "Mian- Eh kamu...!" Dia sedikit kaget saat melihat siapa orang itu, ya dia adalah teman hyungnya.

"Kibum?!" Orang itu lebih kaget darinya, dia menangkup kedua pipinya Kibum dan menatapnya lekat dan itu membuat Kibum risih, "Kamu benar Kim Kibum kan ? Adiknya Kim Jaebum ? Wahh, sudah lama sekali kita tidak bertemu!"

-TBC-

hehehe lagi lagi chapter ini nggak menegangkan sama sekali dan sepertinya akan ada penambahan cast baru. hmmm silahkan ditebak siapa dia.

clue : "dia sering disebut **ABC** "

kalian semua pasti taulah~ .. ya kalau sudah tau, silahkan tulis jawabannya di kotak riview.

pemenangnya akan mendapatkan uang 2 juta rupiah dipotong pajak 2 juta rupiah.(?) #garing

.replay reviews.

Kim Nayeon : sudah taukan ? siapa itu X.C hehehe.

dinacarisa : yup! kamu benar! hmm, itu .. tunggu aja nanti. hehe.. motifnya sangat simple dan aneh (menurutku sendiri(?)), dan kamu pasti bakal kesal sama si pembunuh itu. /smirk/

gyu1315 : yah sayangnya begitu, gomen gomen hehe.. sekarang udah tau kan siapa orangnya ? /smirk/

Emon204 : hehehe aku juga begitu. mengganjal sih. tapi namanya kyuhyun udah panik gara gara eunhyuk mau dimatiin sama heenim. mau sakit, pegel, atau apapun nggak bakal berasa lagi, yang penting nyusul yehaehyuk. #ngomongapasihaku

meotmeot : motifnya udah tau kan ? hehehe.. hankyung rela menyingkirkan anak buahnya(?) demi menjaga rahasia kematian jaebum, dia jugakan yang memanipulasi berita. (karena jaebum memang mati karena dibunuh bukan karena diserang anjing liar.)

.kkeut.

oke see you.


End file.
